La nueva generación Sekiryuutei
by Flarius
Summary: Justo cuando todos creían que la maldición de Loky se detuvo... sorpresivamente hubo un efecto que nadie esperaba que sucediera... un efecto que sin duda hará que Issei este mas cerca de ser el rey harem... y en parte sabrá lo que todo hombre adulto sufre en algún momento: La paternidad Sigan la versión High School DXD de mi FF: La nueva generación Dragneel
1. Chapter 1

Bien… como lo prometí por así decirlo… aquí está lo que sería la versión High school DXD de mi FF La nueva generación Dragneel por lo que espero que les guste este FF y le den una oportunidad. Además de que a diferencia de Kaiser (Autor del FF Una lucha por ser Dragneel ) decidí hacer uso de este anime con esa temática para este FF por lo que espero que a Kaiser no le moleste esa idea que tuve dado que si bien usare eso de las hijas futuras [Y de paso hijos]… decidí hacer lo posible para distinguir este FF de sus obras/FF dado que ya mas o menos tengo planeado como seguir con este FF para que no tenga relación con sus obras/FF

Y antes de continuar les digo de antemano les aclaro que pese que a que me estoy basando en mi FF La nueva generación Dragneel deben saber que aquí habrá algunas cosas diferentes a la temática por así decirlo y un buen ejm de eso será que en este FF no necesariamente aparecerán puras hijas dado que habrá algún posible hijo varón que sea Hijo de Issei así que

Así que sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima vez por lo que espero que este primer cap les será de su agrado. Y más porque será el primer FF de high school que escribo

* * *

 **La nueva generación Sekiryuutei**

 **Capítulo 0: Cuando todo inicia**

Justo ahora se veía como con el paso del tiempo las cosas se habían calmado tanto en el inframundo como en el mundo humano dado que después de lo ocurrido hacía al menos unos tres o cinco meses (aquella batalla entre Rias e Issei causada por lo de la maldición de Loky) atrás y desde entonces todo iba bien. Pero lo cierto era que luego de lo ocurrido se había generado lo que sería una especie de distorsión en lo que sería la continuidad del espacio tiempo dado que aun que nadie lo creyera posible, de algún modo habían quedado algunos cuantos residuos de poder provenientes de aquella maldición provocada por Loky lo cual claramente estaba generando aquellas fluctuaciones de energía las cuales claramente generarían serios problemas si no se hacía algo al respecto

 **Pero dejando de lado ese asunto…**

Justo ahora mismo se veía en la **Academia Kuoh** como era de esperarse de antemano, tanto Issei como sus dos amigos pervertidos hacían todo lo posible por escapar de las chicas del club de Kendo quienes claramente están cabreadas [de nuevo] de que Issei y sus dos pervertidos amigos las estén espiando cada vez que se están cambiando de ropa, ya sea en el vestido o en la zona especial al aire libre para cambiarse de ropa **[Aunque… quien puede culparlos por intentar gozar de esa vista… XD]**. Pero dejando de lado ese asunto del escape, se ve que luego de que el trio de pervertidos se las arreglaran para escapar de una brutal paliza de las chicas del club de Kendo, cada uno decidió ir por caminos separados para poder relajarse

Y mientras Issei caminaba calmadamente por los pasillos de la academia sin la preocupación alguna era claro que Issei (pese a ser el mismo pervertido sin vergüenza de siempre que todos conocemos) se sentía realmente bien dado que su relación con las chicas que viven con él en su respectivo hogar ha mejorado dado que durante este tiempo de vez en cuando ha tenido algunas cuantas citas con ellas haciéndolas felices

Pero lo cierto era que mientras el día trascurría con normalidad, algo dentro de él parecía indicarle que algo malo **(en el sentido más o menos cómico por así decirlo)** estaba por sucederle pero la verdad no sabía porque sentía ese presentimiento pero dejando de lado eso Issei decidió seguir con lo suyo sin saber que las cosas estaban por ponerse intensas

Y más considerando como al parecer cerca de lo que sería el hogar de los padres de Rias (obviamente en el inframundo) de un momento a otro apareció lo que sería uno de los clásicos portales que suele usar Rias para tele-transportarse de un lugar a otro junto con su respectiva nobleza para posteriormente verse como una persona de cabellera roja había salido y empezó a dirigirse al hogar de Rias

Pero dejando de lado ese asunto se veía como ahora mismo las clases en la academia Kuoh al fin se habían acabado y como era de esperarse tanto Issei como los demás del **Club de la Investigación Oculta** se habían reunido como era costumbre para hablar sobre los distintos trabajos que han hecho a lo largo de los meses. Y si bien Issei más o menos ha mejorado su desempeño en los trabajos/misiones de demonio al grado de al menos ya no dar tanta vergüenza en eso de las misiones por así decirlo era claro que aún debía de mejorar algunos aspectos menores casi sin importancia

Aunque lo cierto era que mientras el tiempo pasaba y mientras Rias y los demás del club de investigación oculta están ocupados con lo suyo dentro del club lo cierto era que Issei seguía teniendo ese peculiar presentimiento de que algo estaba por pasar pero no sabía con certeza que pasara; pero en medio de sus pensamientos pudo escuchar que Ddraig intentaba comunicarse con él a través de un enlace mental que hacía poco habían desarrollado para poder comunicarse mejor

Así que tras alejarse un poco de los demás se ve que Issei entablando su enlace mental empezó a mirar a Ddraig de manera algo seria mientras que ambos estaban en su paisaje mental por así decirlo en el cual todo estaba rodeado de puro fuego y un campo rocoso. Pero dejando de lado ese asunto se veía que Ddraig miraba a su compañero humano algo serio para luego hablar

— "Oye viejo… puedo sentir que estas algo pensativo últimamente dado que algo parece estarte inquietando" **—** Ante eso Issei asintió para luego hablar algo serio

— " _Lo cierto es que últimamente he sentido que algo raro esta por pasarme pero no lo sé con certeza"_ **—** Ante eso Issei parecía estar tratando de analizar esta sensación

Y si bien anteriormente ha dejado de lado aquella sensación la verdad era que en estos últimos días aquella sensación poco a poco se ha ido intensificando al grado de no dejarlo tan tranquilo dado que dicha sensación a veces lo ha tenido despierto hasta cierto punto por las noches. Ante eso Ddraig al parecer estuvo analizando con mucho cuidado lo dicho por su fiel y pervertido portador por unos cuantos momentos para posteriormente verse como él decidió dar su propia opinión sobre eso

— " **Compañero… no deberías mortificarte tanto… ten en cuenta que esta sensación sin duda alguna desaparecerá con el tiempo por lo que no creo que nada malo pueda ser ese presentimiento que tienes** **"** **—** Ante eso Issei analizo lo dicho por Ddraig para posteriormente sonreír a su manera

— "Supongo que tienes razón compañero… supongo que si dejo de pensar en eso aquella sensación desaparecerá" **—** Ante eso Ddraig pareció asentir a su manera para posteriormente despedirse por el momento de Issei que luego de eso regreso a la realidad

Así que después de dejar de lado ese asunto y de que todos en el club de investigación oculta ya hayan acabado sus respectivas labores tanto del club como de la academia se ve que todos ya estaban listos para irse

— " _Bueno… será mejor que me vaya a casa dado que ya es hora de irme"_ **—** Ante eso Issei ya tenía todo para ya retirarse a su respectivo hogar y poder descansar luego de un día tan pesado

Aunque lo cierto era que justo cuando Issei al lado de la sexy de Rias iban a retirarse para alcanzar a los demás pudieron ver que cerca de ellos había aparecido un sello mágico para posteriormente verse como **Grayfia** había aparecido con su clásica expresión seria lo cual claramente confundió al dueto de tortolos dado que no entendían la razón del porque Grayfia había aparecido así de repente y más porque ella parecía estar más seria de lo normal

— **Rias-sama… ha surgido un peculiar problema que por alguna razón tiene que ver con usted e Issei por lo que claramente deben de venir ahora mismo**

Ante eso los mencionados tras escuchar eso y de ver la seriedad de Grayfia asintieron para posteriormente ir con Grayfia quien antes de partir con ellos les informo que ya luego les informara al resto del club sobre lo ocurrido dado que primero ellos (Rias e Issei) deben llegar primero antes de los demás. Así que tras haber dejado de lado eso y que luego de unos cuantos momentos Rias e Issei llegasen al hogar de Rias y sus padres en el inframundo ciertamente les dio curiosidad dado que no entendían la razón del porque aparecieron aquí pero lo cierto era que Grayfia dijo que dentro de la casa sabrán lo que pasa lo cual sin duda llamaba la atención de ambos

Aunque lo cierto era que al entrar al respectivo lugar, tanto Issei como Rias pudieron ver como a medio camino hacía lo que sería la sala principal de la mansión por así decirlo, estaba Azazel parado al lado de uno de los pilares del lugar con su clásica actitud algo relajada y lo cierto era que cuando Azazel vio a Issei llegar con Rias pareció sonreír a su manera para posteriormente con su clásica actitud trolera hablara

— Chico… he de decir que lo que ha ocurrido

Ante eso era claro que Issei y Rias sin duda estaban ya más confundidos de lo que ya estaban anteriormente dado que Grayfia por lo que sin duda alguna deseaban saber que qué carajos pasaba en este lugar pero como era de esperarse Azazel no dio respuesta alguna así que antes de que él se retirara del lugar miro de reojo al dueto de enamorados

— Lo único que puedo decirles es que… Ya verán de qué se trata una vez que lleguen a la sala

Ante eso tanto Rias como Issei decidieron seguir adelante y al hacerlo vieron como los padres de Rias además de estarlos esperando al lado de **Sirzechs** **…** **Grayfia** y su respectivo hijo varón ( **Millicas Gremory** ) pudieron ver que cerca de ellos parecía estar un chico de al menos cerca de al menos unos 12 o 14 años de edad de cabellera rojiza y ojos azules y si se compara físicamente con Millicas fácilmente ambos chicos parecen ser hermanos o algo así aunque lo cierto era que por alguna razón dicho chico por alguna razón parecía serles familiar a Issei y a Rias pero no sabían porque era eso

Así que tras sentarse frente a los padres de Rias tras haber tomado asiento en uno de los sillones que había para eso, se ve que el primero en tomar la palabra fue Sirzechs siendo acompañado por Azazel quien tras ver que luego de que la nobleza de Rias al lado de Irina llegasen dado que no querían repetir esto dos veces dado que sería demasiado tedioso comenzaron explicando que primero que nada deben estarse callados en lo que hablan dado que no les gustaría ser interrumpidos a media explicación; así que después de tener eso en claro decidieron hablar

— Lo cierto es que después de analizarlo con cuidado hemos descubierto algo importante y aunque no lo parezca este chico pelirrojo **… [Ante eso se ve que Azazel señalo al chico que estaba junto al hermano de Rias]…** de algún modo tiene que ver con ese asunto **—** Ante eso todos miraron a aquel pelirrojo que a su manera para posteriormente seguir escuchando lo que tienen que decir

Por lo que ya teniendo la atención de todos que no decían nada para no interrumpir en lo más mínimo, Azazel dijo que últimamente ha habido ciertas alteraciones del espacio tiempo al igual que una especie de distorsión de energía **… [Lo mismo que puse al principio del capítulo para evitar ponerlo dos veces por así decirlo]…** la cual al parecer fue causada por Loky y su maldición generando así varios problemas bastante serios

Y lo cierto era que ante esa información sin duda tanto Issei como Rias al lado de su nobleza e Irina sin duda alguna se sorprendieron dado que no esperaban que la maldición que Loky les lanzo a Rias y a Issei (Creo) haya causado problemas aun después de haberse resuelto el problema. Pero de ser así todos se preguntaban que qué tiene que ver aquel chico con todo esto dado que a simple vista no parecía estar relacionado con todo este gran problema que se está generando

Aunque viendo las dudas en las caras de Issei y los demás se ve que Sirzechs tomando la palabra en el asunto dijo que a eso iban precisamente dado que anteriormente habían hablado con este chico y tras haber confirmado al 100% su respectiva información decidieron llamar a Rias y a Issei **… [Y de paso a los demás integrantes del club de investigación oculta]…** dado que este asunto era algo que involucraba principalmente al dueto de tortolos que sin duda estaban intrigados

Aunque en cuanto el pelirrojo iba a hablar, Irina intrigada pudo ver algo familiar en ese chico por lo que tras hacer memoria decidió hablar

— **Etto… Chicos ¿no han notado que ese chico físicamente se parece un poco a Issei-Kun en sus rasgos y de paso tiene rasgos de Rias con lo de su cabello y ojos?**

Ante aquella pregunta de Irina todos miraron mejor al pelirrojo y efectivamente vieron que sorpresivamente Irina tiene MUCHA RAZÓN en eso dado que ese chico prácticamente casi parecía un mini-Issei pero con el mismo color de cabello y ojos de Rias

— **Chico… creo que es hora de que te presentes ante los demás**

Ante eso el pelirrojo asintió ante lo dicho por Sirzechs para posteriormente ponerse frente a Rias y los demás y así tras hacer una reverencia decidió presentarse

— Mucho gusto… mi nombre es Zuko Hyoudou Gremory, y pese a lo que crean sin duda alguna soy el hijo futuro de Issei Hyōdō y Rias Gremory

Y con solo decir eso todo en el lugar quedo en un profundo silencio que realmente duro unos cuantos segundos donde nadie decía una sola palabra dado que apenas podían procesar lo que acaban de escuchar al grado de solo escucharse el canto de un grillo

* * *

He aquí el primer cap del FF y como dije al principio… en este FF no necesariamente habrá puras hijas de Issei como pudieron ver con la aparición del hijo varón de Issei. Pero aun así no se preocupen dado que se con quienes Issei terminara teniendo hijas pero no lo diré para no arruinar la sorpresa

Y con respecto a la temática en la que me base en este FF… pues ciertamente tras pensarlo con cuidado decidí que además de aprovechar el final de la 3° temporada del anime, decidí aprovechar más o menos el asunto de la maldición de Loky dado que era la única manera que se me ocurría darle lógica a eso de la distorsión del espacio tiempo para que la descendencia de Issei viajara al pasado

Así que sin más que decir nos vemos hasta la próxima vez por lo que espero recibir algún comentario y/o PM de su parte para saber que opinan de esto


	2. — El comienzo de la descendencia Hyoudou

Bien… aquí les traigo el 2° capítulo de este FF por lo que espero que les guste

* * *

 **Reviews**

* * *

 **Alquimeizer**

Sin duda alguna espero que te vaya a gustar como se desarrollaran las cosas a lo largo del FF dado que sin duda tratare de hacer lo mejor posible para que Issei pase por muchas desventuras debido a su descendencia

 **Maurox000**

Sin duda ya veremos que hará la bella de Akeno con eso de asegurarse de tener un hijo o hija con Issei dado que sin duda será algo divertido de ver

 **Tenzalucard123**

La verdad es que no solo Rias y las chicas de su nobleza serán las únicas en tener hijas/os con Issei dado que más adelante ya verás que planeo con ese asunto

 **Zafir09**

Gracias por el comentario compañero por lo que espero que disfrutes este capítulo

Además de que dudo que Issei sea TAN pervertido como para hacer algo así dado que eso ya sería demasiado en más de un sentido

 **mexicano590**

Pues en sí tienes razón dado que hice lo mejor posible por hacer un buen inicio con la historia. Además de que me alegra que te guste sobre el punto que decidí basarme para iniciar

 **Y sobre eso de darle Ophis una hija:** Pues ya lo pensare dado que esa idea sin duda es tentadora. Además de que sin duda el pobre de Issei ya deseara darse un tiro en la cabeza por eso

 **AidenDarkdragon**

Gracias y aquí está el 2° capítulo del FF

 **Ka Uve**

Reiji: jojo, un comienzo un poco simple y calmado  
Música: al menos la familia Gremory ya se esperaba eso por eso no hubo un ejército o algún Cerberus tras Issei

 **R=** **Eso sin duda hubiera sido divertido… pero ya verán que haré**

Kai: *haciendo una rabieta* ¡pero la próxima vez avisa cuando lo publiques!

 **R= Lo haré compañero**

Reiji: aaaahh*suspiro*, pero parece que utilizaste primero a Rias  
Música: mejor la hubiese hecho aparece después  
Reiji: jiji, así se hubiese desatado un caos cuando apareciera la primera hija/o de Issei, siendo que Rias no fuese la primera

 **R= Lo sé… lo sé**

Música: de seguro se hubiese deprimido como Mirajane cuando era la única que no tenía un hijo/a con Natsu

 **R= Posiblemente eso hubiera pasado**

Reiji: -_-* aun me da ganas de darle un golpe hasta la estratosfera a Natsu  
Música: esto complicara un poco las cosas y aún sostengo que hubiese sido mejor que Rias fuese la quinta o sexta madre

 **R= Ya verán que haré más adelante**

Reiji: cierto, ahora harán que se casen de inmediato, y sobre que llevaras tu propio rumbo diferente al de Kaiser, jajá, eso sí espero verlo  
Kai: jajá, que tanda planeado, Kaiser quiere crear una guerra multidimensional con todos los dioses y demonios

 **R= Como dije… ya verán que sucederá con esta peculiar situación**

Música: *en una esquina* quería que apareciera primero la hija de Asia  
Reiji: *viendo a su compañero* -_-U vamos… vamos, después llegara, además ahora por ser el hijo de Issei y Rias en llegar, para que se avivé algo el momento sería mejor que llegara un hijo/a de Xenovia o Koneko*con cara embobada*, jeje  
Música: ¡maldito!, , porque ella primero  
Reiji: bueno, sería mejor que llegara segundo la hija de Asia, pero que no se tope en el momento, por Xenovia y Koneko, sus hija/os tendrían o mayor iniciativa, *desviando la mirada* por cómo serían sus madres, en especial la primera y destruirían un edifico o dos, otra vez en especial la primera  
Música: *resignado* buen punto, no me quejo

 **R= Lo mismo digo dado que así las cosas sin duda alguna parecerán estar caóticas de manera literal**

Todos: 1... 2... 3... ¡AYE!

 **R= Nos vemos**

 **BlackAuraWolf**

Lo sé… tratare de que todo esto sea lo más épico posible de ser posible

Y sin duda será curioso cómo será el comportamiento de la sexy y sensual Rias Gremory con su hijo futuro

 **Y con ese "asunto" en mi FF** **:** **La nueva generación dragneel** : Pues la verdad dudo que se vaya a repetir algo así aquí dado que no creo. Además de que dudo que haya momento para que eso pase

Y sobre Yaoi… Sin duda alguna dudo MUCHO que me atreva a escribir Yaoi por lo traumático que es para mí tan siquiera pensar en ese tema que prefiero evitar

Así que sin más que decir… me despido hasta la próxima vez, compañero/nakama

 **God of hope**

Lo sé… sin duda alguna será interesante ver que sucederá aquí una vez que la descendencia de Issei haga acto de aparición frente a los demás… XD

Y más considerando como le irá al castaño con eso de que sus amadas quieren un bebe con él

 **uzumakidragneel559**

Gracias por el comentario compañero

Ya más adelante verás quienes serán las chicas [además de Rias y las chicas de su nobleza claro esta] tendrán algún hijo/a con Issei, ya que sin duda alguna ya tengo algo planeado para ese asunto de que otras chicas tendrán descendencia con Issei por lo que tendrás que esperar a ver que pasara

 **José Luis**

Aquí está la continuación del FF por lo que espero que te guste

 **Uzu No Kami**

Gracias por el comentario compañero

Y ten en cuenta que haré lo posible por no decepcionar a nadie con este FF dado que haré mi mejor esfuerzo en seguir bien durante el transcurso de este y mis demás FF [Que espero puedas leer más adelante]

Así que sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima vez

* * *

 **PD:** Creo que sin duda alguna rompí una marca personal en eso de tener al menos unos trece review en un solo capítulo

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:**

— **El comienzo de la descendencia Hyoudou** **—**

Actualmente se veía como el hogar de Rias parecía reinar un profundo silencio dado que luego de recibir aquella impactante noticia sobre el hijo futuro entre Rias e Issei provoco que nadie fuese capaz de decir algo al respecto ya que en serio no creían que ese asunto fuese tan siquiera posible

Y si bien la nobleza de Rias comprendía que luego de un tiempo de estar juntos poco a poco empezaran a formar oficialmente su relación de noviazgo (claramente el harem de Issei no está excluido en eso del noviazgo… XD), realmente creían que era demasiado que ambos ya tuviesen un hijo varón siendo aún jóvenes como para ser padres

Pero lo cierto era que las pruebas estaban literalmente frente a ellos dado que si bien ese asunto de que su hijo futuro apareciera sonara demasiado descabellado, pues con lo que escucharon de parte de Azazel y de Zuko sin duda parecía tener sentido

Así que tras dejar de lado las sorpresas se ve que ahora la bella y sexy de Rias Gremory se acercó al joven pelirrojo para posteriormente analizarlo seriamente con la mirada

— **Así que… eres mi futuro hijo con Issei-kun** **—** Ante eso el pelirrojo asintió a su manera respetuosa

Y así se ve que luego de que Rias siguiera analizando minuciosamente al pelirrojo todos en la sala [Sobre todo la nobleza de Rias] esperaban ver cuál sería el veredicto de la pelirroja, quien tras analizar lo suficiente decidió dar su opinión al respecto sobre su respectivo hijo futuro con Issei

Y su respuesta fue nada más y nada menos que: **Abrazar suavemente al pelirrojo mientras ella sonreía maternalmente**

— Sin duda estoy feliz de que esto pasara dado que una de las cosas que soñé fue tener hijos/as con Issei-kun y finalmente mi sueño se hizo realidad

Ante eso todos vieron que sin duda Rias estaba realmente feliz con eso de la aparición de Zuko, y la verdad era que nadie podía culparla dado que conociendo a Rias era claro que esto la hacía realmente feliz

Y si bien el grupo femenino del club estaba felices por este asunto del hijo entre Rias e Issei, lo cierto era que aunque no lo parecía, había quienes [COF*Xenovia y parcialmente Akeno*COF] quienes se sentían algo celosas de la suerte de Rias en eso de tener un bebe con Issei

Aunque en eso se ve que tras dejar por un momento la felicidad de Rias, se ve que su respectivo padre había tomado la palabra llamando la atención de todos, dado que según él tiene algo importante que decir

Así que tras tener la atención de todos se ve que el padre de Rias decidió hablar de manera algo calmada

— Bien, escuchen… si bien esto del hijo entre Rias e Issei si bien es tanto inesperado como alegre, he de decir que estoy feliz de ver a mi futuro nieto

Ante esas palabras se ve que Rias parecía estar feliz por lo dicho por su padre sobre aceptar a su futuro nieto. Aunque lo cierto era que Rias por alguna razón se sentía un tanto incomoda dado que conociendo a su padre, ella parecía tener una especie de presentimiento el cual le decía que su padre no tardara en decir algo que en serio la apene bastante en más de un sentido

Y para su desgracia así fue…

Después de todo, luego de que su padre dijera que está feliz por su nuevo nieto, lo cierto era que dijo que ahora que Zuko estaba presente era claro que Issei debe tomar la responsabilidad por este asunto lo cual sin duda fue asentido tanto por la madre de Rias como por Sirzechs como por Grayfia quien seguía estando seria en este asunto

Aunque como era de esperarse en estos casos, era claro que Rias un tanto nerviosa decidió preguntar qué a que se refería exactamente su oto-san con eso de que Issei debe responsabilizarse por esto dado que esas palabras parecían tener doble sentido

Y así fue que su padre decidió responderle a su querida hija

— **Hija… es claro que con la aparición de tu futuro hijo, Issei debe tomar la responsabilidad por esto en el sentido de que debe tomar la "iniciativa entre ambos"**

Ante esas "simples palabras" se ve que Rias sin duda alguna estaba 100% sonrojada, por no decir extremadamente roja y apenada dado que ella sabe a la perfección que significa eso de que Issei tome la iniciativa para el nacimiento de Zuko

De igual modo se veía que Issei siendo el claro pervertido que es… XD… no pudo evitar perderse en su imaginación lujuriosa en el sentido de que su mente empezó a imaginar escenas subidas de todo de él y Rias provocando un leve derramo nasal de sangre solo para ser disciplinado por la bella y tierna Koneko quien claramente le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago al pobre Issei por ser TAN LUJIROSO aún en momentos de seriedad como lo es ahora

Aunque lo cierto de todo era que Azazel desde su respectivo lugar estaba sonriendo de manera estilo trolero dado que sin duda alguna le gusta ver como ambos tortolos estaban reaccionando ante esa noticia dado que en serio era divertido ver eso

Pero dejando de lado ese asunto, y de que Issei pudiera recuperarse del golpe dado por Koneko las cosas en la casa de Rias durante el resto del día siguieron su curso lo más normal posible

Aunque si por normal podemos considerar que durante el transcurso del día, pese a las quejas de algunas de las chicas del harem de Issei  
[Como serian: Xenovia… levemente Akeno y hasta cierto punto Asia], Rias hasta cierto punto parecía estar consintiendo a su nuevo/futuro hijo hasta cierto punto lo cual sin duda ya era algo raro de ver en alguien como Rias que por lo general no suele comportarse de esta manera tan peculiar

Aunque en sí, lo cierto era que nadie podía culparla del todo dado que tratándose de ella, era claro que la bella y sensual de Rias trataba de saber aunque fuese un poco sobre cómo era, o mejor dicho será su respectivo futuro al lado de su amado Issei por así decirlo dado que sin duda Rias parecía ser algo curiosa en esas cosas

Así que tras acabarse ese día, y de que Zuko durmiera en lo que sería la habitación de huéspedes que hay en la mansión de la familia de Rias se ve que cada uno de los que estaban decidieron ir a dormir para así poder descansar cómodamente esa noche dado que sin duda alguna este día ha sido bastante intenso. Especialmente para la nobleza de Rias **… [Sobre todo para el pobre de Issei por obvias razones]…** dado que con la aparición inesperada de Zuko ante ellos en serio fue demasiado inesperada y sin duda alguna, muchos de la nobleza de Rias aún estaban tratando de procesar dicha información

Y eso sin duda se demostraba como en lo que sería la habitación de Issei **… [Quien claramente esta vez era acompañado esta vez por Asia y Xenovia]…** él sin duda estaba pensativo sobre todo esto dado que ya creía que alguien parecía estarle jugando algún tipo de broma divina o algo por el estilo

Y si bien a Issei no le molestaba del todo eso de tener un hijo con Rias dado que no puede negar que la ama al igual que las demás chicas en su harem dado el tiempo que ha pasado con cada una a su manera. Pero pese a esto era claro que Issei aún seguía algo indeciso dado que creía que aún era demasiado joven como para eso de ser padre

— " **Solo espero que para mañana, las cosas se empiecen a relajar dado que en serio este fue un día algo largo"** **—** Así que tras ya no pensar más en ese asunto Issei poco a poco empezó a quedarse dormido en su cama siendo abrazado por Asia

Y así la noche poco a poco paso en la mansión de la familia de Rias sin el menor problema

Ya en la mañana siguiente se ve que todos **… [Después de haber desayunado algo ligero claro esta]…** ya estaban reunidos frente a la mansión dado que Rias y los demás en si ya no tenían motivos para quedarse en el hogar de Rias

Aunque lo cierto era que Rias claramente al haberse encariñado maternalmente de su hijo pese a no tener ni 24 horas de haber aparecido en esta época, ella sin duda quería que Zuko viniera con ella y los demás al hogar de Issei para así ser una familia feliz y completa tal y como ella lo desea

Pero por desgracia ese no era el caso (Al menos… no por ahora) dado que según Sirzechs, quien claramente fue respaldado por Azazel **… [Quien ahora esta recargado en lo que sería uno de los árboles que hay en el jardín de la casa con su clásica expresión indiferente]…** era claro que primero deben analizar cuidadosamente esa brecha dimensional en el tejido del espacio-tiempo para asegurarse de que no haya algún posible inconveniente impredecible que no puedan manejar

Y si bien casi nadie **[más específico Issei… XD]** entendió ni J de lo que dijeron sobre eso de la estructura del espacio-tiempo, lo cierto era que Rias algo triste pregunto qué porque su hijo no puede venir con ella; lo cierto era que Azazel tras haberse aproximado a ellos explico que para evitar algún problema con Zuko era importante mantenerlo en observación por así decirlo para ver si no corre algún peligro o inconveniente por viajar en el tiempo a través de la brecha

Y la verdad era que aunque Rias entendiera la importancia de ese asunto, era claro que eso no evitaba que estuviera algo triste. Aunque lo cierto era que en eso Zuko a su manera había abrazado a su okasan diciendo que si bien él quiere estar con ella, lo cierto es que es mejor seguir aquel dicho: **Es mejor prevenir que lamentar**

Además de que bueno… pese a no estar con su okasan y otosan como él quiere, al menos así él podría pasar algo de tiempo con sus abuelos para así conocerse mejor por lo que en sí al menos había algo que valía la pena de todo esto

Así que tras haber dejado de lado eso, y de que Rias y su respectiva nobleza se retiraran para así ir al hogar de Issei, Zuko y los demás decidieron entrar a la casa para que así él pudiera instalarse momentáneamente en dicho lugar hasta que se solucione dicho asunto

Aunque lo cierto era que antes de retirarse y entrar a su hogar con los demás, Sirzechs había mirado de reojo a Azazel quien ahora parecía estar por irse para así hacer lo suyo respectivamente

— Dime Azazel… ¿Crees que algo más ocurra? **—** Ante eso se ve que Azazel se detuvo por unos instantes para posteriormente hablar

— **Si bien no estoy seguro de que es lo que pasara, te puedo asegurar algo. Y eso es que desde mi perspectiva las cosas se pondrán bastante intensas y a la vez algo divertidas de ser posible**

Ante eso el hermano de Rias estando algo indeciso sobre ese asunto le pregunto a Azazel que si hablaba en serio a lo que Azazel simplemente respondió

— **Claro que sí. Después de todo… estamos hablando de Issei** **—** Y con eso Azazel sin decir más se retiró del lugar

* * *

— **Salto de tiempo** **—**

 **{Aproximadamente unos siete o nueve días más o menos}**

* * *

Justo ahora se podía apreciar como en la academia **Academia Kuoh** todo parecía trascurrir con normalidad por así decirlo dado que nada parecía estar fuera de lo normal

Pero lo cierto era que Issei en si no parecía actuar como el clásico pervertido que todos conocen y aman [XD] dado que el asunto de su futuro hijo con la bella y sensual de Rias lo sigue dejando pensativo

Y la verdad era que por más que lo pensara, Issei no era capaz de encontrar alguna solución a todo este problema

— "MALDICIÓN… DESEARIA RECIBIR ALGUNA RESPUESTA O SEÑAL DE QUE DEBO HACER" **—** Ante eso grito mental era claro que Issei estaba por perder la cabeza dado el estrés que siente

Aunque lo cierto era que rápidamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando cierto dueto de pervertidos [Matsuda y Motohama] de un momento a otro habían aparecido y posteriormente le dieron un fuerte golpe que hizo que Issei cayera casi de cara al suelo recibiendo un fuerte dolor

— Carajo chicos… ¿Pero qué les pasa **?... [Aunque al levantarse Issei vio como sus amigos parecían estar realmente molestos lo que sin duda dejo a Issei confundido]…** ¿Y ahora que mosco les pico?

Ante esa pregunta era claro que el enojo de ambos pervertidos al parecer aumento bastante hasta que Matsuda molesto decidió hablar mientras zarandeaba de manera cómica a Issei

— Issei bastardo… ¿Por qué cojones no nos dijiste sobre eso? **—** Ante eso Issei confundido pregunto qué a que se refería exactamente Matsuda con "Eso"

Aunque en eso Motohama **… [Quien claramente parecía querer unirse en lo que seria los forcejeos/zarandeos para castigar a Issei]…** le mostro a Issei lo que parecían ser… ¿Cartas de amor?

Efectivamente… en las manos de Motohama parecían haber varias cartas de amor que por más loco que suene, parecían estar dirigidas para Issei. Y lo cierto era que Issei al ver esto sin duda estaba sin habla dado que no entendía que pasaba

Aunque antes de poder decir o explicar algo sobre ese asunto de las cartas de amor, era claro que ahora Motohama le estaba aplicando una llave de lucha libre para así sacarle información

— Maldito… dinos como coños fue que te llegaron tantas cartas de amor

Ante eso el pobre de Issei que a duras penas había escapado de eso, era claro que a su manera intentaba huir de sus dos amigos quienes claramente no lo dejaran de perseguir hasta que hable

* * *

— **Aunque hablando de ese tema** **—**

* * *

Justo ahora se veía como en las cercanías de la academia Kuoh, para ser preciso en lo que sería lo que vendría siendo uno de los árboles, era claro que en lo que vendría siendo la copa de dicho árbol, al parecer había una persona encapuchada

Y si bien la capucha no dejaba ver completamente el rostro de aquella persona salvo la boca y parcialmente la nariz, lo cierto era que por su compleción física [más específico la estatura], aquella persona fácilmente no parecía sobrepasar los 12 o 13 años de edad

Y por lo que se veía, era claro que dicha persona encapuchada parecía estar mirando la academia Kuoh a modo de vigilancia debido al hecho de que en sus manos al parecer había lo que parecía ser unos binoculares estilo militar

— "Bien… espero que mi plan: **"** **cartas a otosan** **"** de resultados. Después de todo no en vano perdí el tiempo haciendo esto para que Okasan no tome **"** **la iniciativa** **"** con otosan"

Y con eso aquella persona tras haber dejado de vigilar la academia y de haber bajado del árbol dando lo que sería una especie de salto acrobático y posteriormente aterrizara con gracia en el suelo miro por una última vez la academia antes de retirarse

— " **Bien… luego veré como resulto las cosas con otosan. Ahora lo que importa es que coma algo ligero dado que sin duda tengo algo de hambre"** **—** Y con eso en mente se ve que dicha persona se retiró de manera calmada pero sigilosa del lugar para no ser descubierta por nadie

Aunque lo cierto era con que aquel salto que en si movió hasta cierto punto la capucha de aquella persona debido al viento que se había generado, lo único que se alcanzó a ver de aquella persona fue lo que sin duda alguna parecían ser unos peculiares ojos color avellana que parecían demostrar cierta inocencia, al igual que lo que parecía ser una especie mechón de cabello de tonalidad marrón claro, que tras aquel salto empezó a sobresalir de su capucha

* * *

— **Mientras tanto con Issei** **—**

* * *

Justo ahora se ve que tras haberse logrado escapar de sus dos amigos que sin duda lo estuvieron persiguiendo por un buen rato al grado de hacer que el pobre peli-café apenas sintiera sus piernas de tanto correr

— " **Carajo… ¿A caso este día podría ponerse peor?"** **—** Ante esa pregunta Issei escucho una voz en su mente [Ddraig] diciéndole que lo peor sería que ese par de pervertidos no lo hubieran castrado o algo así

Ante eso Issei pareció irritarse bastante con su compañero dragonico interno dado que era claro que Ddraig no era el que sufría este tipo de cosas solo por un posible malentendido con sus amigos quienes claramente están aún celosos por la suerte de Issei con las chicas

Así que tras haber dejado de lado ese asunto, Issei decidió seguir con el resto del día escolar dado que al menos las clases por más aburridas que sean sin duda alguna le servirá para distraer su mente de todo lo que está pasando ahora

Además de que Issei con todo lo que ha vivido hasta el momento, ciertamente no creía que esto pudiese empeorar más de lo que ya ha empeorado hasta el momento

Aunque por desgracia este no era el caso dado que casi como si las deidades quisieran torturarlo más de la cuenta para su gozo personal, era claro que los problemas del pobre Issei apenas empezaban a surgir

Después de todo…

Justo ahora se veía como a lo lejos de la academia, se podría apreciar como una tierna chica de apenas 13 años caminaba calmadamente a lo que sería una de las iglesias de la ciudad

Y así se ve que tras estar en dicho lugar, se ve que aquella chica de un momento a otro empezó a orar de manera calmada mientras cerraba los ojos

— " **Sin duda espero que mi plegaria sobre que mi querida y amada madre y mi querido otosan [Issei claramente] estén juntos pueda cumplirse"** **—** Y así tras haber orado lo suficiente se ve que aquella chica decidió retirarse con una tierna sonrisa

* * *

Bien… hasta aquí llega el 2° capítulo de esté FF por lo que espero les haya gustado dado que en si bien me fue algo difícil saber que poner hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Y más por lo ocurrido en este capítulo donde sin duda los problemas de uno de los pervertidos más queridos en el anime… XD… apenas comenzaron por lo que sin duda alguna veremos si el pobre de Issei es capaz de sobrevivir a todo lo que se avecina más adelante en su futuro

 **Y sobre la persona encapuchada y la chica que aparecieron al final** **:** Es claro que ambas personas infantiles que aparecieron son la descendencia de Issei que sin duda alguna vendrán a asegurar su respectivo futuro

Pero eso si… para mantener suspenso y para no arruinar la sorpresa… de momento no diré quién es la respectiva madre de cada una por lo que tendrán que deducirlo con su descripción que deje por así decirlo

Así que sin más que decir por el momento… me despido


	3. Un peculiar día

Bien… después de esperar aquí les traigo la continuación del FF por lo que espero que les guste

* * *

 **—** **Review** **—**

* * *

 **ZeruXT**

Ya más adelante verás quien es la chica de la capucha por lo que solo debes esperar a ver qué pasará más adelante. Además de que ya veremos si acertaste o no sobre si aquella chica es o no hija de la bella e inocente de Irina

 **mexicano590**

Gracias por el comentario… XD. Además de que tienes razón, el pobre de Issei no sabe que le espera una vez que su descendencia casi sin control con las demás chicas poco a poco vaya apareciendo. Además de que ya más adelante sabrás quienes son las dos chicas que aparecieron en el capítulo pasado

 **Y con ese asunto de Ophis** **:** Pues estaré pensando en esa posibilidad dado que como dices… será interesante ver algo así en el FF

 **Y con respecto sobre los hechos que ocurren en las novelas ligeras** **:** Pues ciertamente hasta el momento no he leído nada de eso dado que apenas si sé algunos cuantos hechos que han ocurrido como lo de la pelea entre Issei y el primo de Rias [ Sairaorg]… [Creo] o el asunto de la supuesta muerte de Issei donde solo luego de supuestamente muriera [Creo que fue porque su cuerpo fue destruido o algo así] únicamente quedaron sus piezas pero al final de algún modo pudo regresar con los demás. Por lo que supongo que el leer las novelas ligeras de High school DXD puede serme de utilidad de algún modo por lo que ya veré que hacer más adelante… XD

 **God of hope**

Sin duda alguna los problemas del pobre de Issei ya comenzaron… y eso que apenas vamos en el capítulo 3 de este FF por así decirlo

Además de que más adelante verás que momentos habrá en el sentido de que sin duda alguna habrá muchos malentendidos y situaciones muy comprometedoras a lo largo del FF. Y más porque las chicas no se quedaran de brazos cruzados en eso de tener descendencia con Issei que tendrá suerte si no lo dejan seco luego de tanta… acción bastante intima

Y con respecto a que Kiba y Saji tengan su respectiva descendencia [Kiba con Tsubaki Y Saji con Momo y Ruruko], siendo algo así como ocurrió en mi FF de la nueva generación dragneel… **R=** Bueno… puede que algo así llegase a pasar por lo que tendrás que espera a ver qué sucederá más adelante para ver qué es lo que tengo planeado con ese asunto

 **Zafir09**

Gracias por el comentario y ya más adelante verás de quien es hijo o hija aquella persona encapuchada al igual de que ya verás de quien es hija aquella chica que fue a la iglesia

Además de que ya más adelante veremos si Issei sufre o no más en el sentido de su descendencia al igual que ya veremos cómo será el lado maternal de Rias

Así que sin más que decir… aquí te dejo el siguiente capítulo del FF

 **Maestro de la flama oscura**

Con respecto a la cantidad de palabras… ya veré que tan largo puedo hacer los capítulos siguientes para que a simple vista no parezcan ser tan cortos en términos de palabras

 **José Luis**

Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior por lo que espero que esté capítulo también te guste

 **Ka Uve**

Música: aah, bueno, supongo que está mejor, pero hay algo de lo que me di cuenta Flarius, , hmmm, no sientes nada diferente cuando lees los primeros capítulos de la primera generación dragneel y unos más adelantes y los comparas con los últimos, porque, siento una diferencia en la forma de escribir, no cambio nada de ese entonces con ahora, también, veo que estas mejorando, uno cambia poco a poco, me di cuenta por algunas frases, eso es bueno, hmmm, creo que esta vez el review será corto, Reiji se a cazar la cabeza de un detective por llamarlo incestuoso y ahora el trio de vagos y otros más, estas intentando evitar que Reiji lo mate, -_-U además de que las mujeres se pusieron a planear la boda de Reiji, nos vemos

 **R=** Bueno… supongo que tienes razón sobre que yo voy mejorando poco a poco dado que sin duda alguna, cuando se gana experiencia escribiendo uno va mejorando por lo que espero poder seguir así y no decepcionar a nadie

Además de que ya más adelante veremos que pasara con Reiji y su cacería y que será al final. Además de que ya veremos si el pobre logra salvar su pellejo en el sentido de no ser casado por esas mujeres… XD

 **José Luis**

Bien… aquí está la continuación del FF por lo que espero que te guste

 **José Luis**

¿En qué sentido podría ser eso que dices sobre Issei?

Ahora sin más que decir me despido y les dejo la continuación de este buen FF

* * *

 **—** **Capítulo 3** **—**

 **Un peculiar día**

Justo luego de que el tiempo pasase con calma hasta cierto punto, ahora se podía apreciar que el pobre portador del **Boosted Gear** sin duda alguna parecía estar realmente desanimado al grado de que sorpresivamente, y por más loco que parezca, Issei en estos momentos no parecía tener muchas ganas de hacer alguna de sus clásicas cosas pervertidas; las cuales claramente le serviría para subir sus ánimos debido a su situación

Pero…

 **—** **¿Por qué rayos Issei parecía estar distraído o en este caso algo tenso como para no querer hacer cosas pervertidas?** **—**

Pues lo cierto que pese a lo que uno pensaría, era claro que el pobre Issei parecía estar más o menos en problemas por algo que ocurrió en horario escolar de la academia Kuoh

* * *

 **—** **FLASH BACK** **—**

* * *

Luego de que las clases de este día llegasen a su fin, y de que Issei pudiera evadir a su par de amigos quienes claramente seguían interrogándolo, por no decir estarlo jodiendo hasta cierto punto por ese asunto de las cartas de amor que "misteriosamente" llegaban para él desde hacía días siendo algo que realmente desconcertaba a Issei dado que si bien él desde lo más profundo de su ser por obvias razones desea ser el popular entre las chicas logrando superar así a Kiba en eso de ser el preferido de las chicas del instituto/academia,

Pero viendo que el solo hecho de estar pensando en eso no solucionaría del todo su problema con las cartas que no parecían tener fin alguno, Issei decidió dejar de pensar en eso dado que además de no saber por dónde empezar a analizar para darse una idea de que es lo que pasaba, sinceramente sabemos de antemano que no era precisamente algo común en Issei el pensar en estas cosas complicadas hasta cierto por su naturaleza pervertida… XD

Así que dejando todo esto de lado y de que Issei pudiera relajarse el resto del día escolar, él estaba por irse y poder relajarse en el club al lado de sus compañeros. Aunque lo cierto era que en cuanto metió su mano a lo que vendría siendo su respectivo casillero, él pudo sentir algo que parecía ser… blando lo que sin duda le pareció extraño **—** **"** **Etto… ¿Qué es esto?"** **—** Ante eso Issei siguió tentando esa cosa solo para sentir que era una cosa hecha de lo que vendría siendo tela

Aunque ciertamente él no espero ver que lo que estaba en su casillero era en realidad algunas cuantas pantys de color rosa con toques algo infantiles por así decirlo dejándolo claramente sin habla dado que apenas podía procesar lo que tenía entre sus manos

 **—** _"_ _Pero que cojones… ¿Cuándo fue que llegaron estas pantys aquí?"_ **…** **[Sin duda alguna el pobre Issei no entendía. Aunque en eso Issei puso una de sus clásicas caras pervertidas]…** _"_ _Aunque realmente no me molesta tener entre mis manos dichas pantys"_

Con esto era más que claro que pese a su situación actual sobre su hijo futuro con Rias que si bien lo tiene algo tenso, claramente esto no evitaría del todo que él actuase como el pervertido #1 de su escuela

Pero para su desgracia sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos tan pronto lo que parecía ser un grito femenino se escuchó cerca de él

 **—** ASÍ QUE TU ERES EL MALDITO PERVERTIDO QUE NOS ROBO LAS BRAGAS

Ante eso Issei trago duro para posteriormente ver que el equipo de kendo de la escuela lo estaba viendo amenazadoramente. Y por el tono de voz más su mortal aura asesina era claro que dichas chicas estaban realmente cabreadas al ver que Issei aparentemente les robo sus pantys haciendo que el pobre castaño casi se orinase del miedo. Y más viendo como las chicas poco a poco iban acercándose amenazadoramente por lo que claramente no se necesita ser genio para saber qué hacer en estos casos

 **—** "Soldado que escapa, para otra guerra sirve"

Así que sin hacerse esperar se ve que Issei con todas las energías que posee empezó a correr a gran velocidad como alma en pena siendo perseguida por las chicas del club de kendo, quienes claramente no descansaran hasta que lo atrapen y así puedan disciplinarlo duramente por ser un maldito pervertido roba pantys

* * *

 **—** **FLASH BACK END—**

* * *

Y con solo recordar aquel suceso con las chicas del club de kendo provoco que Issei no pudiera evitar sentir un escalofrió dado que sin duda alguna tuvo MUCHA suerte de salir ileso [O al menos hasta cierto punto] de aquella paliza a manos de las chicas del club de kendo que sin duda estaban cabreadas con él por lo ocurrido

 **—** "Solo espero que este malentendido sobre las pantys se resuelva"

Y así fue que Issei sin pensar más sobre aquel asunto de la aparición misteriosa de las pantys decidió dormir dado que además de ser algo tarde [Dado que en estos momentos eran cerca de las 11:00 o 12:00 PM], era claro que él tenía que dormir dado que al día siguiente debía de ir a la escuela

Pero siendo sinceros, Issei realmente se preguntaba que qué carajos había pasado dado que no comprendía como fue que esas pantys llegaron en primer lugar a su casillero dado que estaba seguro de que las pantys no estaban anteriormente en su casillero

Aunque lo cierto era que sin importa que por más evidente… o creíble que fuese el pensar que Issei es tal vez un posible ladrón amante de las pantys por su naturaleza de pervertido, lo cierto era que el pobre solo era víctima de las circunstancias dado que más adelante se verá cómo fue que ese asunto de las pantys inicio

Ya a la mañana siguiente se ve que luego de que todos desayunaran algo ligero para la escuela y de que Issei se asegurara de que nada malo le pasara en el sentido de que no sufra escenas de doble sentido que pudieran meterlo en problemas con las demás chicas el tiempo de clases pasaba con normalidad. Pero por lo que Issei notaba de vez en cuando, era claro que Matsuda y Motohama seguían molestos por lo de las cartas lo cual claramente irritaba a Issei

 **—** "Joder… ¿Hasta cuándo ellos dos seguirán molestos por este asunto?"

Y con eso Issei simplemente decidió ignorarlos y seguir más o menos atento a las clases del día, hasta que luego de un rato la hora del receso comenzó. Y con eso claramente Issei estando algo hambriento dado que desde la mañana no ha comido nada, por lo que claramente tiene en mente ir con los demás del grupo para así poder almorzar con calma

Aunque lo cierto era que en cuanto Issei iba a salir al lado de la tierna de Asia, para así reunirse con la bella y sexy de Rias y los demás del **Club de la Investigación Oculta** , él pudo ver como cierta pervertida con lentes [ **Kiryuu** ] poco a poco iba acercándose a él con lo que sería su clásica sonrisa pervertida poniendo tenso al castaño portador de Ddraig

 **—** **"** **Carajo… no sé porque… pero por alguna razón su sonrisa pervertida me da un MUY MAL PRECENTIMIENTO"** **—** Si… irónicamente Issei siendo un pervertido de 1° clase por alguna extraña razón se sentía inseguro al lado de quien sería posiblemente una pervertida sin vergüenza alguna siendo en este caso Kiryuu

Y más al ver como ella como tras sonreír con su clásica actitud pervertida decidiera hablar

 **—** Bien, dime **Hyōdō** … ¿Los rumores que he escuchado son ciertos?

Ante eso Issei miro confundido a Kiryuu dado que no entendía de qué hablaba ella. Así que para aclarar sus dudas decidió preguntarle a Kiryuu que de qué rayos habla. Aunque sinceramente algo en Issei le decía que se iba a arrepentir de preguntar solo para ver que ella sonrió aún más [Haciendo que los temores de Issei claramente aumentaran aún más] para posteriormente decir algo que sin duda alguna haría que el pobre castaño decida correr

 **—** Por lo que he escuchado últimamente… hay rumores que dicen que has tenido una vasta experiencia bastante… íntima y placentera con Rias y Akeno haciéndolas muy felices

Ante esas… "simples" palabras Issei trago duro dado que en cuanto Kiryuu termino de decir esa frase, era claro que la mirada de muchos chicos celosos rápidamente se posaron sobre él por lo que claramente Issei solo podía pensar en algo que bien podría ser cierto

 **—** "En serio… ya empiezo a creer que alguien… no sé quién… por alguna razón parece querer joderme de algún modo"

Y así mientras el pobre Issei se las arreglaba nuevamente para escapar debido a lo que Kiryuu dijo, se podía apreciar como en el inframundo, más específico en el hogar de la bella y sexy de Rias, **Venelana** sin duda alguna parecía disfrutar el que Zuko esté entre ellos dado que ahora con él presenta, ella podía disfrutar de la compañía de sus dos queridos nietos: Zuko y  Millicas siendo cada uno respectivamente la descendencia de los hijos de ella [es decir Rias con Issei y Sirzechs con Grayfia] dado que así sus instintos de abuela salían a flote dando a entender la razón del porque ella se comporta así con el dueto infantil de cabellera roja

Además de que en parte ella estaba feliz al ver como ese par parecían llevarse bien al grado de que casi parecer que ambos poseen una especie de vínculo como hermanos o algo por el estilo

De igual modo se veía como en otra parte del inframundo, tanto Azazel como Sirzechs parecían seguir analizando ese asunto de la brecha/distorsión dimensional de espacio-tiempo por la cual había pasado Zuko cuando llego hace un par de días dado que si estaban en lo cierto, sin duda debía de evitar que los residuos de la maldición de Loky causen más estragos dado que lo último que ellos quieren es que algo así cause más problemas de los que ya tienen

Aunque dejando de lado ese asunto de los residuos que quedo de lo que vendría siendo la maldición lanzada por Loky, era claro que Azazel parecía analizar la situación de Zuko dado que en parte estaba intrigado de que dicho pelirrojo dado que el cruzar por aquel sitio [la distorsión] no era para nada sencillo dado que para eso se debe tomar medidas de seguridad… pensar con cuidado como hacer las cosas y… y…

 **—** Carajo, sin duda todo este asunto me da dolor de cabeza… [Ante eso Azazel con su clásica forma de ser solo se frotaba la sien de la cabeza dado que de por si el solo cruzar sonaba complicado sin duda parecía causar problemas al solo imaginarse algo así]…

Ante eso Sirzechs no dijo mucho dado que él opinaba que si bien esto parecía ser complicado hasta cierto punto, lo bueno era que al menos ahora Rias sabe lo que es tener instintos maternos con la aparición de su hijo futuro con Issei. Y que sin importar la actitud de Issei, él [Sirzechs] sabía que Issei se las arreglaría para solucionar esto y poder seguir adelante con ese asunto de la paternidad. O al menos eso esperaba el pelirrojo mayor dado que Azazel conociendo a Issei sabía de antemano que su forma de ser no era precisamente la mejor para ser un padre dado que seguramente eso terminara provocando que su hijo se convierta en un pervertido como lo es el castaño

Aunque ese asunto de que si Zuko se hace o no un pervertido sin vergüenza en un posible futuro tal y como lo es su padre sin duda alguna ya era punto y aparte en ese asunto dado que ese es un problema para otra ocasión

Así que cambiando de tema, se ve que el par de adultos por decirlo de algún modo decidieron dejar eso de lado dado que sinceramente ambos tenían otras responsabilidades que por más que quisieran, claramente no podían desatender en estos momentos por lo que cada uno decidió retirarse a su manera. Claro… No sin antes Azazel mirase de reojo al oni-sama de Rias para posteriormente hablar

 **—** No sé tú Sirzechs… pero yo siento que los problemas con este asunto solo están por empezar

Y con eso cada uno se había retirado del sitio para hacer sus respectivas labores sin saber que lo que dijo el líder de los ángeles caído sobre que esto solo podía empeorar era más o menos cierto dado que sin duda alguna las cosas en el mundo humano parecían estar por ponerse más interesantes con todo este asunto de la brecha/distorsión dimensional

* * *

 **—** **Y hablando del mundo humano** **—**

* * *

Justo ahora se veía que después de acabase lo que vendría siendo un ajetreado día en la academia Kuoh, era más que claro que el pobre Issei solo quería dormir, o por lo menos descansar dado que sin duda alguna luego de todos los problemas que sufrió el día de hoy no tenía muchas ganas de hacer cosas

Pero lo cierto fue que antes de que Issei fuese a su respectivo dormitorio para descansar, pudo ver como Rias decidió acercarse a él y posteriormente abrazarlo con amor

 **—** Calma… calma… yo me asegurare de que tu dolor físico y tu estrés desaparezcan, dado que no dejare que nada malo le pase a mi lindo Issei

Ante este asunto Issei no sabía bien cómo reaccionar exactamente dado que era un tanto raro que Rias se comportara así de tierna y protectora con él dado que si bien era común que Rias sea cariñosa y a la vez un tanto amorosa con él de vez en cuando debido a que ella lo ama, sin duda alguna esta vez la sensación era algo diferente a lo normal

Aunque viendo como Rias lo abrazaba con más amor y cariño de lo normal provocando en parte que Issei sintiera el firme y suave busto de Rias, solo hacía que él a pesar de su anterior estado de ánimo [estar algo tenso y/o triste por así decirlo de algún modo] sin duda alguna volviera a sonreír a su manera mientras se dejaba llevar

 **—** "Bueno… al menos algo bueno salió de todo esto"

Y así luego de que Rias dejara de abrazar con cariño a Issei y de paso le diera un beso en la mejilla de manera tierna y algo amorosa, ella dijo que ahora que su futuro hijo apareció sin duda alguna ella querrá pasar más tiempo en familia, tanto con Zuko siendo su tierno e inocente hijo que necesita cariño [clásica actitud maternal… XD] como Issei dado que ella hará lo posible por ser una madre cariñosa y una esposa tierna y amorosa para Issei

Aunque eso sí… el ver como Rias casi parecía acaparar a Issei hasta cierto punto por este asunto de su descendencia futura hacía que algunas de las chicas presentes del harem de Issei no pudieran evitar sentir celos hasta cierto punto [Por EJM: Xenovia… Akeno y parcialmente Koneko que a pesar de estar celosas por este asunto al menos sabían controlar sus celos… al menos hasta cierto punto claro esta] dado que ellas querían poder estar al lado de su amado Issei en el sentido de poder tener un hijo/a con Issei y posteriormente demostrarle al castaño su respectivo amor por él. Por lo que teniendo esto en mente no sería extraño que alguna de ellas [sobre todo Xenovia y/o Akeno] intente hacer alguna posible jugada para poder tener su respectiva descendencia asegurada con Issei en un futuro no muy lejano

Al mismo tiempo se veía como aquella chica que anteriormente había ido a la iglesia a hacer sus respectivas oraciones para poder tener suerte en su misión por así decirlo y así pueda reunir a sus padres en términos de pareja, ahora parecía estar caminando por las calles de la ciudad al tiempo que ella calmadamente está comiendo inocentemente lo que parecía ser una barra de granola con algunas cuantas nueces incrustadas. Y si bien a ella le hubiera gustado comer lo que sería una barra de chocolate, su madre siempre le dice que sin importar lo bien que sepan los dulces/golosinas a la hora de comer, sin duda alguna el mantener lo que vendría siendo una dieta sana y balanceada ayuda a tener un cuerpo y a la vez una vida sana y saludable

Por lo que tras dejar de lado ese asunto de comer saludable, y de que la chica tirara la envoltura de la barra en lo que sería un bote de basura cercano a ella, se ve que ella parecía haber llegado a lo que vendría siendo uno de los parques arbolados que había en la ciudad para posteriormente sentarse en lo que vendría siendo una de las bancas que había distribuidas en todo el parque

Y mientras ella descansaba tranquilamente, no podía dejar de pensar en la razón del porque ella estaba aquí en primer lugar para posteriormente suspirar algo agotada mientras parecía mirar el cielo azul y despejado

 **— "** **Cielos… creo que okasan tenía razón sobre que esta misión sería realmente difícil de realizar"…** [Aunque en eso ella pareció sacar de sus bolsillos lo que vendría siendo un relicario con la foto de sus padres en dicho objeto] **… "Pero aun así no me rendiré. Pase lo que pase haré que okasan y otosan estén juntos y así poder asegurar su felicidad como pareja"**

Así que teniendo una determinación aún más fuerte que antes, aquella chica tras haberse levantado decidió seguir su camino dado que sin importar que tan difícil sea la situación, o que tipo de obstáculos tenga en su camino claramente aquella chica seguirá con su camino para asegurar la felicidad de su madre y padre

Aunque la verdad era que ella no era la única con intenciones de planear sus respectivas jugadas para poder unir a Issei y su respectiva pareja para asegurar su respectivo futuro dado que a lo lejos se podía ver como en otra parte de la ciudad, aquella chica encapuchada parecía beber algo de café con leche mientras miraba lo que vendría siendo una foto de ella al lado de sus padres sonriendo para la fotografía

 **—** "Okasan… otosan… solo esperen un poco más, les prometo que pase lo que pase, me asegurare de que todo salga bien y salvare nuestro respectivo futuro como familia"

Y así fue como luego de beber con calma su café con leche y un poco de azúcar para acompañar a la bebida, aquella chica decidió retirarse de donde estaba dado que ahora debía planear cuidadosamente como llevar a cabo sus planes para poder juntar a sus padres como pareja y poder preservar su respectivo futuro

* * *

Y he aquí otro fin de cap por lo que espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy dado que sin duda alguna las cosas se han puesto interesantes… tales como que el pobre Issei sin dudar alguna tuvo un mal día en la escuela por los malentendidos que hubo [y más por lo de las pantys que ya más adelante verán que paso exactamente para que dichas pantys estuvieran en el casillero de Issei en primer lugar] o que Rias ya empiece a fantasear con eso de ser una buena esposa y a la vez madre cariñosa siendo algo realmente curioso de ver por parte de la sexy pelirroja

Y claro… como no olvidar que las hijas de Issei ya parecen estarse movilizando para poder preservar su futuro como familia, sin duda alguna lo que sea que vayan a hacer esas chicas seguramente será divertido de ver más adelante. Además de que posiblemente en el siguiente capítulo aparezca o no algún otro hijo/a de Issei. Aunque eso dependerá de cómo se desarrollen las cosas por así decirlo… XD… Así que solo basta con esperar para ver que se me ocurre más adelante… XD… por lo que supongo que es todo por el momento

Ah sí… antes de que se me olvide, creo que para poder dar más interés al FF, estaré atento a sugerencias para el harem de Issei en el sentido de ver quien además de su harem clásico [ **Rias… Akeno… Koneko… Asia… Xenovia… Irina…** **Rossweisse** ] tendrá algún hijo o hija con Issei. Y dependiendo de los resultados que me lleguen y de las opiniones que den al respecto, ya veré que hacer al respecto con lo que vendría siendo la votación de las chicas… XD

Así que el que esté interesado en dar ideas al respecto, me las puede enviar ya sea en review o por PM para que yo vea que es lo que tienen en mente

Ahora sin más que decir… me despido hasta la próxima vez


	4. Peculiares sucesos

Bien… aquí está el siguiente capítulo de mi FF por lo que espero que les guste

* * *

— **REVIEW —**

* * *

 **José Luis**

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo por lo que espero que te guste

 **Riohey sawada dragneel**

Gracias por el comentario… XD

 **Ka Uve**

Xd… espero que este capítulo te guste

 **mexicano590**

Muy cierto, el pobre de Issei sin duda sufrirá a más no poder por el asunto de su futura descendencia descontrolada… Especialmente si su respectivo harem no trata de violarlo a él a la menor oportunidad… XD. Y no te preocupes… ya verás que haré con eso de la narración… XD

Y con lo de Ophis alias la loli suprema… XD. Pues ya veré que haré con ese asunto dado que sin duda será curioso ver una descendencia entre ella e Issei dado que seguramente al pobre le daría un trauma al saber eso. Además de que será sin duda alguna será de locos si Issei y Kiryuu tienen descendencia dado que conociendo a esos dos, es claro que podía pasar si aparece su descendencia futura. Además de que ya veremos si Murayama y Katase quedan atrapadas en toda esta locura

 **José Luis**

Listo… espero que te guste este capítulo

 **Uzu No Kami**

Muy cierto con eso del título… además de que me agrada que te guste mi historia por lo que ya verás que será de este FF además de que ya verás cómo llevare la temática de la narrativa

Y con respecto a las opciones que me diste para la descendencia de Issei… sin duda alguna ya veré que hacer con esas sugerencias dado que sin duda son buenas opciones por lo que solo hace falta esperar a ver qué sucederá más adelante

 **Alexissecret**

Me agrada que pienses eso de mi historia por lo que ya verás que será del pobre de Issei con esto de la paternidad… además de que sin duda ya verás que es lo que planeo hacer con Sona por lo que espero que lo que planeo sea divertido en más de un sentido… XD

 **Zafir09**

Gracias por el comentario, por lo que más adelante ya veremos qué fue lo que causo que las pantys llegasen a la taquilla de Issei. Además de que también opino lo mismo sobre que me agrada la bella de Serafall por lo que ya veré que haré con ese asunto… XD

 **Irashi Uzumaki859**

Bien… aquí está el siguiente capítulo por lo que espero que te guste

* * *

Así que sin más que decir de momento, me despido por el momento y espero que este capítulo les agrade

* * *

— **Capítulo 4** **—**

 **Peculiares sucesos**

Actualmente se veía como justo ahora era fin de semana, siendo algo realmente útil para Rias y su respectiva nobleza dado que al ser sábado, además de que hoy parecía ser un día muy calmado, todos ellos podían relajarse calmadamente ya que era cuestión de tiempo para que ellos fuesen al hogar de Rias ya que según la mencionada, ella sin duda alguna quiere pasar un poco más de tiempo con su familia ya que con sus respectivos deberes era claro que Rias apenas podía ver a sus padres y posteriormente convivir con ellos

Además de que claramente Rias además de querer convivir con sus padres y de ser posible con su hermano mayor, ella en parte parecía tener sus respectivos pensamientos con respecto a asuntos de familia **… [En este caso… principalmente pasar tiempo al lado de Issei junto con su respectiva descendencia futura]…** dado que al no tener inconvenientes por el hecho de que su hijo de momento pasa el tiempo con sus abuelos, ella podrá aprovechar ese asunto de visitar a padres y así cuando ella pueda, poder pasar tiempo tanto con Issei como con su respectivo hijo futuro y posteriormente tener algo de tiempo como familia siendo algo que sin duda alegraba a la pelirroja

Por otro lado, era claro que Issei parecía algo estresado dado que aunque no lo parezca, era claro que esta semana fue literalmente una semana de locos dado los "extraños sucesos" que tuvo que vivir en la academia dado que… bueno:

 **Durante esta semana el pobre castaño por alguna razón, casi siempre y de manera extraña, luego de aquel peculiar incidente donde misteriosamente aparecieron las pantys en su respectivo casillero, y alguna que otra misteriosa carta de amor anexada a las pantys; ahora de vez en cuando aparecían más pantys en su respectivo casillero metiéndolo claramente en problemas con algunas de las chicas en general que a estas alturas lo querían cazar y posteriormente castrar por pervertido. Además de que debido a su mala suerte con eso, él siempre tiene que mantenerse alerta de que ninguna chica lo atrape desprevenido para posteriormente castrarlo lenta y dolorosamente**

 **Y claro, el pobre de vez en cuando sufría por los comentarios pervertidos de Kiryuu, los cuales provocaban que sus problemas aumentaran a más no poder dado que entre algunos de los comentarios que ella hacía para así joderlo y posteriormente divertirse, Kiryuu decía que había posibilidades de que él ya haga estado en más de una ocasión con las amadas one-samas [Rias y Akeno] del instituto dándoles mucho placer de manera intima por las noches por lo que no se necesitaba ser genio para saber qué era lo que eso provocaba entre los chicos**

Por lo que podría decirse que el pobre y a la vez pervertido sin vergüenza de Issei, sin duda alguna tuvo lo que seguramente sería como la peor semana escolar que ha tenido hasta el momento

Pero pese a todo lo ocurrido en la escuela esta semana, al menos no todo era malo, dado que mientras Issei aparentemente tomaba una ducha antes de ir con los demás al hogar de Rias en el inframundo para así poder relajarse y de paso asearse, Issei pudo recordar como la noche anterior, Rias le prometió que cuando se diera la oportunidad, claramente ella le dará un… regalo especial cuando se dé la oportunidad de poder estar a solas

Así que tras salir de la ducha y de estar ya vestido con su clásica vestimenta dejando de lado el uniforme escolar, Issei ya estaba listo para ir con los demás. Pero claramente su mente estaba en otra cosa con respecto a cierta belleza de cabellos rojizos y buenos oppais

— "Bueno, viendo el lado positivo… al menos tengo el consuelo de que al menos podré disfrutar algo realmente maravilloso"

Y como era de esperarse, el solo imaginarse que tipo de cosas podía hacer con Rias estando a solas sin interrupción de nadie más, claramente hacía que Issei siendo el mismo pervertido de siempre, sonriera pervertidamente dejándose llevar por la imaginación

 **Aunque dejando de lado la imaginación erótica de Issei…**

Justo por lo que se podía ver en el mundo humano, más exacto en lo que parecía ser uno de esos parques por donde la gente suele pasar y mirar la naturaleza a su alrededor, era claro que aquella chica encapuchada

— Oh pero miren que tenemos aquí. Al parecer encontramos a una chica encantadora

— Sí que lo es, creo que podríamos darle una buena convivencia

Ante eso la mencionada que ni se molestó en voltear solo podía bufar a lo bajo al ver de reojo que aparentemente, dos idiotas pubertos/jóvenes de aproximadamente unos 15 o 16 años de edad trataban de acercarse a ella con claras intenciones pervertidas siendo un fastidio para la joven por lo que decidió irse antes de soportar alguna posible estupidez por parte de ese par de idiotas

Y así fue que en cuanto ella ignorándolos trato de irse lo más lejos posible para no tener que aguantarlos más dado que para ella, ese par de pervertidos no valían la pena dado que solo eran una pérdida de tiempo, uno de ellos se puso frente a ella para posteriormente hablar pervertidamente

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?; no creo que sea correcto que te dejos sola y sin motivación de festejar

— Así es, ¿Qué no ves que solo queremos divertirnos contigo?

Ante esas palabras más su actitud era claro que **—** **"** _ **Joder… que molestos son este par de idiotas**_ **"** **—** Así que tras contar mentalmente al menos hasta el 10 para así relajarse, aquella joven encapuchada decidió ya hablar diciendo que es lo que pensaba sobre ellos dos

— Más les vale que se retiren dado que no tengo tiempo para perderlo con idiotas como ustedes

Y así sin más que decir, la mencionada había pasado de largo ante el par de calenturientos quienes claramente estaban molestos al ser rechazados así como así dado que por lo visto, ese par de idiotas son de las personas que no reciben un NO como respuesta. Y menos en este tipo de cosas; por lo que era más que claro que le darían una… "lección" a la chica encapuchada para que aprenda a no rechazarlos

Aunque antes de que alguno de esos idiotas sin remedio tratara de sobrepasarse con ella en el sentido de querer tomarla del brazo por la fuerza y darle un castigo, se ve como la encapuchada pareció hacerse a un lado tomando así el brazo de uno de ellos y posteriormente torcerle el brazo hacía atrás hasta la espalda sin el menor problema

Y lo cierto era que pese al físico que posee aquella chica a su respectiva edad, siendo este caso no mayor de los 12 o 13 años de edad [Además de ser aparentemente de complexión delgada], sin duda alguna la mencionada parecía poseer mucha más fuerza física de la que aparenta a simple vista dado que claramente el idiota, quien ahora estaba casi de rodillas por el dolor, sin duda estaba sufriendo por esa torcedura de brazo

Y como era de esperarse, era claro que el otro idiota al ver esto no se hizo esperar… **—** **Ahora verás perra, te daré tu lección** **—** Ante eso se ve que el otro idiota trato de ayudar a su amigo tratando de golpear a la chica y posteriormente tratar de someterla entre él y su amigo; siendo esto algo completamente inútil dado que en cuanto la encapuchada notó esto, ella simplemente deshizo el agarre del otro para posteriormente arreglárselas para que ambos se tropezaran entre si y por consecuencia cayeran al suelo estando algo adoloridos por lo ocurrido

Aunque en cuanto ellos se pusieron de pie para tratar de seguir con lo suyo, de un momento a otro aquella chica se puso frente a ellos para posteriormente hablar seriamente

— Veamos si con esto aprenden

Lo siguiente que ambos idiotas sintieron antes de quedar en un completo K.O casi de manera inmediata, fue un potente dolor en el estómago producto de un fuerte puñetazo por parte de esa chica quien claramente los veía seriamente

— "Que patéticos son. Sin duda piensan más con lo que tienen entre los pantalones que con la cabeza"

Y así luego de este peculiar evento, aquella chica decidió retirarse del lugar para así ya no aguantar más estupideces como esta, y de paso evitar llamar demasiado la atención. O al menos más de lo necesario claro esta ya que es más que claro que con todo este alboroto causado por ese par, sin duda alguna ella tiene que mantenerse precavida de lo que pueda pasar a partir de ahora

* * *

— **Regresando al inframundo** **—**

* * *

A estas alturas se veía como luego de un largo camino donde Issei no dejaba de ser abrazado de vez en cuando por la bella y sexy de Rias provocando así los celos de algunas de las chicas presentes, él junto al lado de Rias y su respectiva nobleza al fin habían llegado a su respectivo destino

Y por lo visto, Grayfia, que tras hacer una reverencia en señal de respeto como es común en alguien educada como ella, se acercó al grupo de Rias para posteriormente hablar de manera respetuosa

— Rias, es un gusto tenerte de visita dado que nos alegra verla por aquí

— _Lo mismo digo Grayfia, sin duda es agradable pasar algo de tiempo aquí. Y más si pedo pasar tiempo con mi quería familia_

Ante lo dicho por Rias se ve que Grayfia sonrió al ver que Rias sigue siendo la misma en el sentido de apreciar a los demás a su manera siendo algo característico en Rias

Así que luego de que ambas acabaran de hablar, y que de paso se viera como el equipaje de Rias y el de los demás era llevado a lo que vendría siendo sus respectivas habitaciones, Grayfia mientras guiaba a Rias y a los demás hacía dentro de la habitación, ella miro de reojo a Rias para posteriormente hablar

— **Supongo que deseas poder ver a tu hijo futuro**

Ante esa pregunta Rias sin dejar de caminar al lado de los demás asintió estando ella algo emocionada de poder convivir con su hijo futuro sin el menor problema. Aunque lo cierto era que ella de un momento a otro pudo escuchar por parte de Grayfia que de momento Zuko no está disponible dado que aparentemente está pasando tiempo de calidad con su abuelo para así formar vínculos de abuelo-nieto ya que estando aquí era claro que Zuko además de asegurar su respectivo futuro al lado de sus respectivos padres, según él debía de aprovechar el tiempo que tiene a su disposición para hacer algunas otras cosas como por ejm… pasar aunque sea algo de tiempo con su abuelo ya que en su respectiva era, ciertamente apenas podía pasar tiempo con su abuelo

Y si bien Rias comprendía esto dado que le alegraba saber que su padre pese a ser alguien ocupado como Sirzechs, se tomara la molestia de al menos convivir con su futuro nieto, era claro que en parte ella se desanimaba dado que esperaba al menos pasar algo de tiempo con su hijo futuro. Pero al menos fue su consuelo el saber que seguramente Zuko llegaría antes de la comida por lo que al menos se daba una idea de cuánto tiempo debe de esperar

Así que al no tener nada que hacer por el momento, Issei parecía tener planeado entrenar un poco para mejorar sus habilidades, de no ser porque Rias de manera tierna y a la vez algo amorosa, termino abrazándolo del brazo haciendo que Issei sintiera el suave busto de Rias sonrojando levemente al castaño por dicho tacto dado que sin duda alguna, el ama el maravilloso mundo oppai. Aunque mientras él disfrutaba de este momento, ella de manera algo sensual le susurró al oído algo que hizo a la mente pervertida de Issei trabajar a toda marcha

— **Bien Issei-kun, ¿Qué te parece si pasamos un tiempo de calidad entre ambos en lo que nuestro hijo no está presente?, después de todo, sé bien que lo deseas**

Ante eso Issei ahora si se dejó guiar por su pervertida imaginación dado que al saber que podrá tener buenas experiencias al lado de Rias, claramente no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad que difícilmente se le presenta de vez en cuando

Aunque justo cuando él iba a responder a la oferta de Rias, se pudo ver como de un momento a otro, la bella y calmada Akeno a su manera lo abrazo del brazo que le quedaba libre haciendo que él sintiera su buen busto haciéndolo sentir aún mejor dado que sin duda él se siente en el paraíso al tener a dos bellezas abrazándolo así

Aunque rápidamente las cosas no se quedaron tan calmadas dado que tanto Rias como Akeno [Pese a seguir abrazando a Issei] parecían verse de manera… "amigable" dado que era claro que ambas no dejaban de liberar su peculiar aura de rivalidad que solo suelen usar cuando suelen competir cuando se trata de estar con Issei

Por lo que sabiendo de antemano como suelen ser ellas a la hora de estar compitiendo por la atención de Issei, era más que claro que Kiba y los demás intentaban detenerlas dado que cuando Rias y Akeno se ponen competitivas con este tema, era más que claro que las cosas no serán para nada bonitas

Y más porque ambas no se hicieron esperar dado que Akeno atrayendo un poco más a Issei hacía ella decidió comenzar con este asunto de la competencia

— **Ara… Ara… Rias, espero que no te moleste que pida prestado a Issei-kun dado que quiero** **—** Ante esas palabras por parte de Akeno, más el hecho de que ella abrazara más Issei [quien claramente gozaba a más no poder] para no dejarlo ir, claramente Rias se puso realmente celosa dado que conociendo a su amiga, sabía que había un motivo secreto para que ella abrazara así a Issei. Así que manteniéndose lo más calmada posible decidió responderle al tiempo que se las ingeniaba para atraer a Issei más hacía ella

— **Bueno Akeno** **…** **si bien no me molesta eso de que pases tiempo con él, creo que a Issei-kun le gustaría justo ahora pasar tiempo con la madre de su futuro hijo**

Era claro que a estas alturas, si el ambiente que hay en estos momentos fuese como mantequilla o algo por el estilo, era casi seguro que dicho ambiente fácilmente se podría cortar con un cuchillo dado que todos los presentes podían notar la gran aura de rivalidad que había entre ambas chicas, quienes claramente no dejaban de mirarse de manera desafiante dado que ninguna de las dos iba a retroceder en eso de querer pasar tiempo con su amado peli-castaño

Además de que debido a este ambiente un tanto… hostil y ligeramente amenazante que hay justo ahora, era claro que los más inocentes del grupo [Siendo en este caso, Asia y Gasper según mi criterio] se habían asustado al grado de que mientras Gasper de un momento a otro se escondía en lo que sería su clásica caja de cartón para así sentirse protegido y calmado. De igual modo era algo realmente curioso como Asia de algún modo se las había ingeniado para acercarse al lugar donde estaba Gasper y posteriormente terminar escondiéndose al lado del inocente de Gasper en el sentido de que ambos ahora estaban escondidos en la misma caja demostrando que sin duda el miedo hace cosas peculiares en estos casos

Por lo que viendo esto era claro que de momento solo se debía orar para que ambas chicas no terminen destruyendo más de lo necesario ya que es claro que la destrucción en el sitio no tardara en empezar

 **Mientras tanto…**

Justo ahora se podía ver como aquella chica encapuchada que hacía tiempo había iniciado su peculiar plan para que sus padres pudiesen unirse como una pareja feliz y amorosa. Pero claro… el hacer algo así no sería nada fácil dado que hasta el momento, todos sus esfuerzos han sido inútiles dado que podría decirse que el tiro le ha salido por la culata dado que por más que se esfuerce en hacer que su padre quiera convivir con su futura esposa, era claro que las cosas no iban para nada bien

Por lo que una vez que aquella chica encapuchada diera un leve suspiro, ella miro el cielo para posteriormente tener una sola cosa en mente

— "Bien… será mejor cambiar de táctica. Por nada en el mundo fallare en mi misión de reunir a otosan con okasan"

Así que con esto en mente se ve que aquella chica demostrara que tan habilidosa es a la hora de pensar alguna posible estrategia para poder unir a sus padres

De igual modo se ve como a lo lejos de donde aquella chica encapuchada está, al parecer se podía apreciar como aquella chica que había ido a orar a la iglesia hacía tiempo, nuevamente había ido dado su costumbre de hacer esta clase de cosas

Y mientras ella oraba para poder tener buena suerte en su respectiva misión, de paso miraba de reojo una fotografía en la que puede apreciar a ella al lado de sus padres haciendo que ella sonriera para posteriormente retirarse del sitio **—** **"** **Bien… será mejor que siga con mi respectivo trabajo de asegurar mi futuro al lado de mi querida familia** **"** **—** Ante ese pensamiento era claro que ella se esforzara dando el 120% de ella dado que en serio es feliz al lado de sus padres por lo que tratara de que su respectivo futuro se cumpla

Aunque antes de que aquella chica se retirara del lugar para pensar en cómo poder cumplir su respectiva misión, ella al pasar por una de las bancas que había en la iglesia pudo ver como en una de las bancas cercanas a donde ella estaba, aparentemente había notado como una chica más o menos de su misma edad, quien al parecer parecía estar orando con calma, o al menos eso parecía a simple vista

Y si bien para ella eso no era nada raro dado que está acostumbrada a ver gente haciendo eso de vez en cuando, lo cierto era que aquella chica [la hija de Issei] podía sentir una peculiar aura distintiva en aquella chica que seguía con lo suyo por lo que decidió ignorarla de momento dado que no podía perder mucho tiempo

Aunque lo cierto era que la hija de Issei poco antes de irse, pudo notar algo interesante en aquella chica y eso era que en términos físicos, algo en esa chica le parecía ser familiar a la hija de Issei dado que dicha chica lucía de la siguiente manera:

 **A simple vista, aquella chica parecía ser de complexión delgada y su estatura física ciertamente no parecía sobrepasar los 1.62 mts siendo algo normal en una chica no mayor de los 13 o 14 años de edad**

 **Además de que aparte de que esa chica parecía tener el cabello semi-largo que fácilmente parecía llegarle más o menos hasta la cintura, ella al parecer también parece poseer una especie de flequillo que cubría parcialmente su frente que le daban a la chica cierta inocencia**

Y la verdad era que el solo notar esos rasgos físicos ahora si hacía que la hija de Issei se pusiera realmente pensativa al respecto

— "¿Quién será?; por alguna razón sus rasgos me recuerdan a alguien que conozco pero…. ¿A quién me recuerda esos rasgos?"

Sin duda alguna, quien sea esa chica que ahora estaba por terminar de orar, parecía ser alguien singular en más de un sentido, y más por el hecho de que al abrir los ojos [dado que estaba orando con los ojos cerrados… XD] se podía notar que reflejaban una peculiar ternura que demostraba mucha inocencia al grado de que más de uno desearía abrazarla con cariño por su inocencia. Sin mencionar claramente que aquella chica posee un singular tono de ojos dado que dicho color casi parecía ser de tonalidad esmeralda

Por lo que viendo esto es claro que a partir de ahora las cosas podrían ponerse bastante interesantes en más de un sentido dado que seguramente aquella chica de ojos verdosos tendrá algún tipo de importancia en lo que sucederá en un futuro no muy lejano

* * *

Bien… aquí está el final de otro capítulo por lo que espero que les haya gustado lo que paso en este capítulo dado que sin duda hice lo mejor posible para hacer lo mejor. Además de que ya verán que ocurrirá en el siguiente cap dado que seguramente las cosas se pondrán aún más interesantes. Especialmente por lo que tengo planeado más adelante… XD

 **Y con respecto a la chica encapuchada y la nueva chica:** Creo que con las pistas que di sobre ellas en este cap… creo que se darán una idea de quién será su respectiva madre por lo que ya más adelante verán que será de ellas y como reaccionara el pobre Issei cuando vea que su respectiva descendencia poco a poco va creciendo sin parar… XD [Y no olviden que de momento estoy abierto a sugerencias de que otra chica (que no sea del harem clásico de Issei) les gustaría ver que tenga su respectiva descendencia con Issei]

 **PD:** El 30 de agosto puede que este algo ocupado dado que será el día que cumpliré años por lo que ya veremos qué haré ese día… XD

Así que sin más que decir… me despido hasta la próxima vez


	5. — Sucesos interesantes ocurren —

Bien… aquí está el siguiente capítulo del FF por lo que espero que lo disfruten

* * *

 **—** **REVIEWS** **—**

* * *

 **karlos**

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo por lo que espero que lo disfrutes

 **N-Z**

Ya veré si eso ocurre aquí por lo que pensare sobre ese asunto

 **José Luis**

Con respecto a los nombres de las hijas/os de Issei, ya verás que a su debido tiempo se sabrá sus nombres. Y con respecto a quien es la madre de las chicas que aparecieron… en parte creo que lo sabrás leyendo este capítulo

 **José Luis**

Con respecto a ese asunto… créeme que ya tengo planeado que hacer por lo que solo espera a ver qué sucederá más adelante

 **Dalamadur**

Me alegra que te gustará el capítulo anterior y de cómo se están desarrollando las cosas dado que es bastante claro que las cosas para Issei solo están por empeorar

Y con respecto a tus sugerencias sobre que chicas meter al harem de Issei, lo pensare con cuidado para así darme una idea de cómo planear la cosas a partir de este punto

PD: Con respecto a si se guardaron los cambios de tu antiguo nombre de usuario: de mexicano 590 a Dalamadur, creo que si se guardaron los cambios

 **XDaniuchihaX**

Ya veremos si aciertas sobre quienes son las madres de ambas chicas que aparecieron en la iglesia por lo que solo falta esperar a ver qué sucederá

 **Y con respecto a eso de la herencia de poderes por parte de sus madres:** Aún no he pensado concretamente ese aspecto sobre las hijas/os de Issei por lo que ya más adelante veré que hacer con ese tema

 **alexzero**

Lo sé… el pobre ha tenido suerte de no volverse loco con todas estas locuras que le están pasando justo ahora en la escuela por lo que esperemos que al final no requiera de un psicólogo para tratar sus traumas

 **alexissecret**

Sin duda ya veremos qué tan locas serán las cosas una vez que el resto de la descendencia de Issei llegue a aparecer a su debido tiempo

 **Zafir09**

Me alegra que te gustará el capítulo y de que la chica le diera su lección a ese par de idiotas en el parque, además de que en el siguiente capítulo veremos si acertaste sobre quien es hija ella

Además de que en este capítulo verás si tienes razón sobre quien es la madre de la 2° chica que apareció en la iglesia. Sin contar que ya más adelante veremos más rivalidades entre Rias y Akeno

Sin más que decir… les dejo el siguiente cap

* * *

 **—** **Capítulo 5** **—**

 **Sucesos interesantes ocurren**

 **La aparición casi inesperada de cierto grupo de infantes**

Por lo que podíamos ver, era claro que la tensión en el hogar de nuestra querida pelirroja seguía siendo tensa dado que desde que el grupo de Rias llegó a la mansión era más que claro que ella al lado de Akeno siempre que podían se las ingeniaban para estar al lado de su querido Issei

Y si bien nuestro protagonista pervertido amante del maravilloso mundo oppai no se sentía mal por tener la atención de dos verdaderas bellezas al grado de que estás parecieran estar dispuestas a hacer lo que él les pidiera, era bastante claro que al ver que ellas de vez en cuando se daban brutales miradas de rivalidad eso realmente asustaba a nuestro pobre peli-café quien no sabía si tenía o no suerte en este aspecto de recibir toda esta atención que muchos chicos matarían por tener

* * *

 **—** **Esa misma tarde** **—**

* * *

Justo ahora se veía como los padres de Rias al lado de Sirzech, los cuales parecían estar tomando tranquilamente un poco de té siendo servido por Grayfia, podían ver como Rias después de dejar de lado las discusiones con Akeno sobre quien pasara el día con Issei, ella [Rias] parecía actuar maternalmente con su hijo futuro dado que se podía ver como ella y su hijo parecían convivir sin problema alguno

Y la verdad era que el ver ese comportamiento en Rias pese a que en estos momentos ella aún era una adolescente más el hecho de que ella no parecía tener dificultades al hacer esto, hizo que su madre sonriera mientras leía un poco

 **—** Sin duda alguna me alegra que Rias tome la iniciativa en esto de ser madre **"Tras beber un poco más de té y de dejar el libro a su costado,** **Venelana** **miro nuevamente a su querida hija"** Y veo que ella de verdad aprecia mucho a su hijo con Issei

 **—** Ni que lo digas cariño. Si bien aún es pronto para que Rias tenga hijos, al menos esta peculiar experiencia le servirá en un futuro cuando le llegue el momento de ser madre

Luego de escuchar a sus padres decir esas cosas sobre Rias, se ve que Sirzech pese a que ahora mismo estaba tranquilo y nada pareciera incomodarle, la verdad era que él aún que no lo demostrara a simple vista, realmente estaba pensativo sobre aquel suceso de que la descendencia futura de Issei apareciera en este tiempo dado que por más que lo pensara, no pareciera encontrar explicación lógica para esto

Sin contar que los comentarios un tanto troleros de cierto ángel caído que solo se dedica de vez en cuando a trolear a Rias y a su grupo no le servían de mucho al pelirrojo Gremory dado que a este paso él sabía que las cosas solo empeorarían si no se hacía algo

Y la verdad esos pensamientos no estaba del todo alejado de la realidad dado que aquella chica encapuchada [la que le dio su lección a ese par de idiotas en el parque] de algún modo parecía haber encontrado la forma de abrir por si sola lo que vendría siendo una especie de portal hacía el inframundo

Aunque si bien ella con lo que sabía sobre abrir un portal y posteriormente podía justo ahora dicho lugar para así poder estar con sus respectivos padres, era claro que aún tenía un par de cosas por hacer antes de que eso ocurriera

 **—** "Bien… solo un poco más y estaré con ustedes" **—** Sin más se vio como esa chica tranquilamente se retiró a donde parecía vivir de momento

Después de eso y de que dicha chica encapuchado desapareciera entre las sobras a su manera siendo así ella alguien realmente misteriosa, las horas siguieron con calma y por lo visto ambas chicas que estaban anteriormente en la iglesia estaban cada una en un sitio diferente a la otra estando pensativas de como presentarse ante su padre y su respectiva madre ya que por más que ellas pensaran en como presentarse, era claro que de momento no parecían tener la menor idea de que hacer dado que todo este asunto era demasiado para ellas

Por otro lado, si bien era claro que las cosas en el hogar de Rias las cosas seguían estando de igual manera en el sentido de que Rias seguía actuando maternalmente con su hijo futuro haciendo que este se sintiera bien por convivir de esta manera

Al mismo tiempo se veía que luego de que Issei saliese de ducharse y de vestirse, él estando en su respectiva habitación que le fue asignada para estar aquí, parecía tener una conversación mental con su fiel amigo interno sobre cierto tema

 **—** "Dime viejo… ¿qué opinas de todo esto?"

 **—** " Bueno, si te soy sincero, este asunto de tu descendencia futura es difícil de comprender"

 **—** "Te entiendo compañero… ojalá supiera que hacer con todo esto"

 **—** "Por mi parte creo que debes tomar una decisión sobre lo que debes hacer sobre este asunto"

Ante esas palabras por parte del dragón rojizo sobre que debía de hacer, Issei parecía algo desanimado dado que sinceramente, el solo pensar en este tipo de cosas complicadas era algo que no estaba acostumbrado de hacer al respecto, pero al menos ya vería que hacer más adelante

Esa noche se ve que después de que la noche llegase y de que cada integrante de la mansión se fuese a su respectiva habitación tras haber cenado con calma, Issei veía como su amada pelirroja estaba durmiendo nuevamente con él. Claramente Rias estaba durmiendo 100% desnuda como suele hacerlo cada noche debido a su peculiar costumbre de hacer eso

Solo que, a diferencia de otras ocasiones en las que Rias suele dormir con Issei, se podía notar claramente como Rias pese a estar profundamente dormida, ella parecía estar un poco más… cercana con Issei en el sentido de que él podía sentir con más claridad el buen y suave busto de la pelirroja contra él mientras esta parecía abrazarlo con firmeza, pero suavemente para sentirse bien

Esto sin duda hizo que Issei no pudiese evitar sonreír por el simple hecho de que Rias estando así se veía mucho más tierna de lo normal mientras dormía, por lo que sin poder evitarlo Issei termino abrazándola mientras le acariciaba su sedosa cabellera rojiza

 **—** "Bueno… al menos todo este asunto tiene sus ventajas"

Sin poder aguantar más el sueño que sentía, Issei de un momento a otro termino durmiéndose al lado de Rias que entre sueños sonreía al sentir ese abrazo de parte de su amado

* * *

 **—** **TIME SKIP** **—**

 **{Luego de un par de días}**

* * *

Siendo ya el inicio de lo que vendría siendo un tranquilo día y de que Issei y los demás despertasen con calma sin sentir el menor cansancio pese a lo vivido anteriormente en el hogar de Rias con eso de las peculiares batallas entre Rias y Akeno por eso de convivir más con su querido peli-café, podíamos ver como al ser lunes por la mañana, cada uno de los integrantes en la nobleza de Rias parecían estarse dirigiendo a la academia

Y como era de esperarse, mientras se dirigían a la academia era claro que tanto Rias como Akeno a su manera abrazaban a Issei del brazo demostrando que ninguna de ellas se rendirá tan fácilmente sobre ganar más el amor de Issei y así tener más… intimidades con él

Aunque si bien Issei le gustaba toda esta atención por parte de ambas bellezas, poco antes de ingresar a dicho lugar, por un momento termino recordando levemente lo ocurrido anteriormente en la academia con todo ese asunto de esos "misteriosos accidentes" que él sufrió, para así tener un leve escalofrió recorrió su espalda

 **—** "Bien… solo espero que ya nada malo ocurra en el transcurso del día"

Estando ya resignado internamente dándose una idea de lo que pudiese pasar ese día, Issei había entrado junto a los demás a la academia para así poder seguir con sus respectivas clases sin saber que varias cosas bastante interesantes ocurrirán para finales de este día escolar

Ya después de que las clases terminasen y de que Issei felizmente viera que por suerte no tuvo inconveniente alguno el día de hoy con respecto a algún posible malentendido como ya se ha visto antes, sin duda alguna estaba realmente alegre dado que creía que finalmente se terminaron sus días de mala suerte con aquellos incidentes extraños. Por lo que de momento no tenía de que preocuparse como anteriormente

Aunque mientras Issei celebraba mentalmente este asunto sintiéndose realmente aliviado, se ve que Kiba tras guardar sus respectivas cosas, pareció acercarse a su compañero peli-café

 **—** Vamos Issei-san, es hora de ir a la siguiente reunión del Club de Investigación Oculta

Ante lo dicho por Kiba, Issei tras colocar su mochila en su espalda asintió ya que al ser inicios de la semana era claro que Rias quisiera hacer una reunión como es costumbre

* * *

 **—** **{Nota: Como no sé exactamente si lo que lleva Issei para llevar sus útiles escolares y todo lo demás se le considere mochila como tal… así que si alguien sabe cómo se le dice a lo que lleva, me gustaría que me lo informara}** **—**

* * *

Aunque antes de salir e ir con los demás para ir a la reunión que estaba casi por empezar, Issei de un momento a otro se detuvo antes de salir del salón dado que él recordó que al parecer tenía que hacer un pedido especial para su madre

 **—** Lo siento Kiba… pero recordé que tenía que hacer un ligero encargo para mi madre

Con esto, Kiba siendo el mismo chico educado que suele ser solo sonrió mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de su amigo/compañero

 **—** Descuida Issei-san, creo que Rias comprenderá esta situación

Luego de que Issei le agradeciera a su amigo/rival por este favor y que de paso Asia e Irina, tras escuchar esto era claro que ambas quisieran ayudar a Issei con su encargo, se ve que luego de que el trio se retiraran al igual que Kiba tomando así diferentes caminos, todo parecía estar indicando que todo parecía estar completamente normal

Aunque lo cierto era que no todo era del todo normal este día dado después de que Kiba tomara caminos separados a los de Issei, Irina y Asia, se podía ver que, tras salir de la escuela, cierta chica encapuchada [la del parque] parecía estar desde la copa de un árbol cercano mirando así al trio recién salido de la academia

Y el ver a su padre junto a la tierna e inocente de Asia y de la bella Irina, provoco que la chica encapuchada entrecerrara los ojos al tiempo que mantenía los brazos cruzados sin moverse de donde estaba

 **—** "Esto puede complicar las cosas"

Si uno pudiese verle los ojos debido a que no eran visibles del todo a causa de que la capucha le cubría casi toda la cara dejando visible su boca y nariz, notarían que la chica parecía estar realmente seria al tiempo que ella tras bajar con elegancia del árbol decidió vigilar al trio desde distancia

 **Ya en el club de ocultismo…**

 **—** Cielos… y yo que quería que Issei estuviese aquí ahora

Al parecer Rias estaba desanimada dado que parte de la reunión según ella, consistía en lo que sería una planeación de que debían de hacer en caso de que aparecieran más hijos de Issei dado que según palabras del propio Azazel, tras haber analizado aquella anomalía causada por los residuos del poder de la maldición de Loky, él [Azazel] tenía la teoría de que si Zuko llego a preservar el futuro tal y como ya había dicho anteriormente, tras analizar esa situación Azazel pensó seriamente que también cabía la posibilidad de que otro hijo o hija futura de Issei apareciera ya que si bien esto suena algo descabellado para muchos; la verdad era que considerando la relación tan cercana y hasta cierto punto íntima de Issei con las chicas del grupo de Rias, y de paso con Irina por ser amigos desde pequeños, era claro que esa teoría por parte del ángel caído más trolero de todos no estaba del todo errada

Y dado que Rias suele ser algo precavida con Issei cuando se trata de cosas como esto, ella tras analizar lo que debía hacer, pareció mirar a su nobleza para luego hablar un tanto seria

 **—** Bien Koneko, si bien puedo estar exagerando, me gustaría que fueras a revisar que Issei esté bien

Ante la orden de su "rey", la dulce, pero a la vez callada Koneko asintió con un simple hai para posteriormente salir y así ir a buscar y encontrar a Issei pronto dado que ella quería que él regresara estando a salvo dado que ella también estaba preocupada por Issei

 **—** "Solo espero que Issei-san esté bien"

Por lo que una vez que Koneko saliese callada del lugar, todos los demás solo podían esperar a ver qué sucederá dado que con lo que sabían hasta ahora, es más que claro que varios sucesos posiblemente raros en más de un sentido, los cuales al parecer estarán relacionados con Issei estaban por ocurrir dentro de poco

Y hablando de Issei…

Tras haber acabado sin ningún problema el encargo de su madre, el cual parecía consistir simplemente en conseguir algunas cuantas cosas para la cena de esa noche, él al lado de Irina y Asia tras haber dejado dichas cosas en casa, los tres parecían dirigirse nuevamente al club para reunirse con los demás

Y si bien se podría decir que Irina no formaba parte del Club de Investigación, al menos no de manera oficial [O al menos hasta donde yo sé], era claro que ella sin duda alguna tiene desde hace tiempo una gran amistad con Asia y **Xenovia** , ya que pese al hecho de que ambas reencarnaron como demonios mientras ella reencarno como un ángel, eso no evitaba que se llevaran bien

Razón por la cual Irina cuando suele tener algo de tiempo libre, de vez en cuando va a dicho lugar solo para poder visitar a sus amigas, y claro… de paso poder estar con Issei

Aunque la verdad era que durante todo su trayecto hacía el club de investigación, ninguno de los tres había notado que no estaban precisamente solos

Después de todo…

De igual manera se ve que ahora mismo aquella chica con el flequillo desde la distancia parecía estar feliz al ver que cerca de ella estaba su padre al lado de ambas chicas, o más específico con su respectiva madre. Ya que, si bien el toparse con Issei en estos momentos no estaba precisamente en sus planes, el solo verlo aquí hizo que ella quisiera ver si podía interactuar con él dado que al menos así se daría una idea de cómo unirlo a él y su respectiva esposa [la madre de la chica del flequillo], incluso si para eso tenía que improvisar en algún plan para acercarse a Issei

Solo que, por azares del destino, se ve que justo cuando ella iba a saludar a Issei a pesar de no tener una clara idea de que hacer, ella estando a unos pocos metros de él, de un momento a otro aquella chica sin poder evitarlo termino tropezándose nada más y nada menos que con… la nada misma, al más puro estilo Wendy Marvell

Así que tras recuperarse de la caída y de estar claramente algo adolorida mientras que se sacudía el polvo de su vestimenta, ella parecía estar haciendo alguno que otro puchero

 **—** Auch… ¿Por qué será que siempre me pasa esto?

Era claro que aquella chica no parecía agradarle del todo el asunto de que ella por alguna razón casi siempre termine tropezándose con la nada misma dado que según sus cuentas, está era como la 5°u 8° vez que le pasaba esto durante el transcurso de una semana

Pero justo cuando aquella chica estaba por irse, tuvo la extraña sensación de que era vista por alguien o por algo, por lo que siendo precavida ella tras tomar su distancia decidió mirar hacia atrás solo para ver que pese a la sensación que ella tenía, no parecía haber nada detrás de ella haciendo que se confundiera dado que juraría que hace unos momentos pudo sentir como era observada fijamente

Aunque si bien dejo ir esa sensación de ser observada para luego irse con tranquilidad, la verdad fue que a ella casi le da un infarto por el susto dado que cuando termino de darse vuelta vio como Koneko, quién hace poco había divisado a Issei a lo lejos, parecía estarla viendo fijamente haciendo que la chica del flequillo se tensara por esto

Y justo cuando aquella chica de manera nerviosa iba a preguntarle a Koneko que qué se le ofrecía, la tierna neko-girl solo se dio la vuelta y con su tono neutro hablo

 **—** Sígueme

Ante esa orden y de que la chica al principio dudase de si obedecer a Koneko por el hecho de que esto podía arruinar sus planes de poder idear un plan sobre como unir a sus padres, se ve que la chica del flequillo a fin de cuentas no tuvo más opción que obedecer a Koneko dado que algo en ella le decía que si seguía a Koneko, tal vez podría servirle de algo

No sin antes verse como la encapuchada [la del parque], la cual parecía estar vigilando a distancia a la chica que estaba justo ahora con Koneko, razón por la cual aquella chica se sintiera vigilada, se pusiera seria mientras mantenía su mirada en el dueto de chicas

 **—** "Será mejor que las siga…"

* * *

 **—** **Mientras tanto en el Club** **—**

Una vez estando en dicho lugar veíamos como Rias luego de ver que su amado Issei estaba sano y salvo se sintió realmente aliviada dado que si bien pudo exagerar un poco sobre que algo malo le pasara a su amado peli-café, eso no evitaba que se alegrara de ver a Issei sano y salvo frente a ella

Pero tras verlo bien, fue que Rias se percató de algo que pareció desconcertarla un poco. Y el verla así, muchos le preguntaron que qué pasaba, solo para escuchar a Rias decir

 **—** Qué extraño, creí que Koneko estaría con ustedes dado que hace poco le dije que fuera a buscarte **—** Con esto era claro que Rias al igual que el resto, estaba algo confundida de que Koneko no estuviera con Issei y las chicas

Aunque al solo mencionar a la neko-girl de cabellos blancos, todos notaron que de un momento Koneko había llegado. Y por lo visto ella no estaba precisamente sola dado que junto a ella estaba la chica del flequillo previamente mencionada, por lo que el verla así hizo que todos estuvieran algo confundidos con la aparición de dicha chica

 **—** Etto… Koneko-chan, ¿Nos podías decir quién es la chica a tu lado?

Con aquella pregunta por parte de Issei, Koneko con su clásico tono neutro respondió diciendo que cuando ella [Koneko] lo estaba buscando como le había ordenado Rias previamente, pudo ver que esta chica lo estaba vigilando a la distancia, razón por la cual decidió traerla aquí dado que algo en esta chica le parecía sumamente sospechoso

Y el solo ver a aquella chica (la cual estaba un tanto nerviosa) muchos se preguntaban internamente que qué podía tener esa chica de sospechoso como para que Koneko decidiera traerla justo a este sitio, el cual por lo general nadie que no fuese del grupo o algún conocido de Rias y los demás podía entrar

Aunque en cuanto Rias le pregunto a aquella chica que quien era en realidad dado que ella también parecía tener sus dudas, todos pudieron ver como esa chica de golpe pareció ponerse tensa y nerviosa al tiempo que con la presión parecía estar balbuceando algunas cuantas cosas

 **—** Bueno… yo… pues

Al ver el nerviosismo de aquella chica hacía que muchos se intrigaran más al tiempo que se preguntaran mentalmente que quien podría ser en realidad aquella chica dado que, por su actitud un tanto sospechosa, ella parecía estar ocultando algo… Pero

 **—** **¿Qué era lo que estaba ocultando precisamente?** **—**

Así fue que todos tras analizar con sumo cuidado a aquella chica, tanto en su forma de ser, pero sobre todo por su aspecto físico, fue entonces que se sorprendieron bastante dado que no tardaron en notar como prácticamente aquella chica que había llegado con Koneko, tenía UNA GRAN similitud tanto física como en personalidad con Asia por el hecho de que ambas parecían ser tiernas y educadas, pues en términos físicos:

 **1.** **Además de ser casi de la misma estatura, ambas poseen el mismo color de ojos (verde esmeralda)**

 **2.** **Su cabello además de ser casi de la misma tonalidad, casi parecía llegarles hasta la cintura**

 **3.** **Y sobre todo… ambas tenían rasgos faciales sumamente familiares**

Y si sumamos todo eso más el hecho de lo que saben hasta ahora sobre la futura descendencia de Issei con las chicas del grupo Gremory al igual que otra posible chica ajena a dicho grupo gracias a la información previamente entregada por el ángel caído más trolero de todos, era clara la respuesta de quien era la chica que estaba frente a ellos:

 **—** **Esa chica parecía ser la hija futura de Asia con Issei** **—**

Siendo algo un tanto sorpresivo dado que, si bien Rias y los demás se esperaban más o menos esto con la llegada previa del hijo de Issei con Rias, claramente esto era demasiado repentino dado que no ha pasado ni siquiera un mes desde la llegada de Zuko

Sin contar que aparentemente, Asia tras saber esto se alegró tanto de ver a su hija futura con Issei, que por inercia esta pareció desmayarse de la felicidad, solo para ser atrapada por Irina antes de que Asia se diera de lleno en el suelo al tiempo que Rias parecía tener una especie de tic nervioso en su ojo

 **—** Por favor… díganme que esto no es verdad, ¿O es que se trata de algún sueño?

Ante la pregunta de parte de Rias se vio como la ahora descubierta hija futura de Asia, inocentemente negó con la cabeza diciendo que ahora que fue descubierta no tenía más opción que presentarse como es debido ya que si estaba aquí, al menos quería presentarse educadamente

Así que luego de que todos se sentaran para estar un poco más cómodos y de que se aseguraran de que Asia no se desmayara de la alegría (de nuevo) al ver a su hija futura con Issei frente a ella, fue que su hija decidió presentarse de manera educada

 **—** Bueno… mi nombre es **Alda** **Argento** _ **Hyōdō**_ , es un gusto estar aquí para ver a mi querida okasan y mi querido otosan

Con aquella presentación por parte de la rubia, era bastante claro para todos que además del físico, Alda pareciera haber heredado los buenos modales de Asia dado que además de Irina, Asia era la única chica que conocían con ese tipo de educación

Pero dejando esto de lado se ve que Rias de manera nerviosa le pregunto a Alda que si bueno… ella [Alda] era la única en haber llegado aquí ya que si bien Rias no estaba en contra de que más hijos/as de Issei aparecieran

 **—** Pues realmente no estoy segura, pero… ***En eso Alda pareció hacer memoria para luego seguir*…** creo que de momento soy la única hija futura que ha llegado

Ante esa respuesta se demostró que Alda si bien no parecía mentir debido al tipo de educación que tiene por parte de Asia, ella parecía desconocer por completo el asunto de que no era la única descendencia de Issei en aparecer en esta era ya que contando a Zuko, a la otra chica que apareció en la iglesia y a la encapuchada, de momento hay un aproximado de tres descendencias futuras de Issei que habían llegado… 4 si se toma en cuenta a Alda

Pero si uno mirase con cuidado, se vería como a fuera de la habitación donde todos estaban justo ahora, aquella chica encapuchada al parecer hace unos momentos había llegado de manera sigilosa pareciendo tener algo así como reflejos gatunos al moverse con sigilo y elegancia. Y a diferencia de Alda, la mencionada encapuchada parecía estar oculta de todos estando de incógnita dado que antes de interactuar con los demás, más preciso con su padre y madre, ella quería ver cómo actuar debidamente ya que al ver que más "competencia" había aparecido ella sabía que debía de formular alguna clase de estrategia dado que no creía que las cosas pudiesen salirse de sus respectivas suposiciones

Sin embargo…

 **—** "Bien… creo estoy lista"

Fue en ese momento que podíamos ver como aquella chica que había ido anteriormente a la iglesia al igual que Alda parecía estar preparada para seguir adelante, ya que a diferencia de Alda y la encapuchada, dicha chica pareció ir más allá en sus planes para acercarse lo más posible a su padre dado que aun si parece algo realmente extraño, dicha chica ahora mismo se estaba dirigiendo al hogar de Issei

Por lo que teniendo esto en mente más el hecho de la mala suerte que Issei parece tener con esto, para muchos es más que obvio que le sucederá al pobre de Issei una vez que regresé y vea que no todo será color de rosas una vez que llegue a casa

* * *

Hasta aquí llegó el capítulo del día de hoy por lo que espero que los sucesos en este capítulo les haya gustado ya que por lo que vieron, la 2° chica de la iglesia resulto ser hija de la tierna de Asia

Además de que, como dato curioso del capítulo, espero que les agradara ese toque que le di a Alda sobre que de vez en cuando se tropiece con la nada misma, tal y como ocurre con Wendy en Fairy tail

Al mismo tiempo creo que muchos ya se habrán percatado de quien es hija la chica encapuchada debido a lo ya visto hasta por lo que ya verán que clase de interacción tendrá en el siguiente capítulo y que será lo que ocurrirá cuando Issei y las chicas lleguen a verla

Y claro… esto se aplica también para la 1° chica de la iglesia dado que seguramente todos desearan saber que ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo una vez que Issei vea como su futura hija termino llegando a su respectivo hogar al igual que logre saber de quién es hija aquella chica por lo que veremos si logran saber si es hija de Irina… o de Xenovia

Aunque antes de irme, de paso solo diré que además de Rias y las demás chicas del grupo Gremory… Issei tendrá descendencia con otras chicas del anime, pero para no hacer spoiler… no diré quienes serán

Así que sin más que decir… me despido hasta la próxima vez


End file.
